Completandose
by Gisele.M
Summary: Gina, aos 21 anos encontra com Draco. Querendo uma noite de prazer, omite o seu verdadeiro nome. Mas acaba gostando dele mais do que gostaria... entre várias confusões, um romance. parece ridículo, mas é melhor. Pós EdP
1. Chapter 1

Gina Weasley, 21, tinha uma vida que muitos poderiam chamar de perfeita. Era linda, extremamente simpática e educada, tinha um ótimo emprego, uma família maravilhosa, amigos fantásticos e divertidos, muitos homens aos seus pés... Inclusive Harry Potter, ou o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, ou O Eleito, ou O-Homem-Que-Derrotou-Você-Sabe-Quem, ou qualquer outro título.

Gina tinha apenas quatro motivos para não se suicidar: o primeiro por causa de seus lindos sobrinhos, o segundo por causa de sua linda cadela, a Prit (ela não faz idéia de onde estava com a cabeça quando deu esse nome para ela), o terceiro porque várias pessoas gostam dela e não queria ver ninguém triste, e o quarto, o mais importante de todos, porque não tinha nenhum motivo especial para se suicidar, à não ser a vontade de usar uma maldição imperdoável e a curiosidade em saber como era morrer.

Draco Malfoy, 22, era uma pessoa popularmente conhecida como infeliz. Mas ele desconsiderava essa possibilidade. Ele tinha dinheiro, era puro-sangue, bonito. Mas por outro lado, à exceção de sua mãe, sua família, agora em Azkaban, odiava-o, depois que traiu Voldemort contando todos os seus segredos para Harry Potter. Ele não estava nem aí pra família ingrata dele. Voldemort estava ficando muito chato, então fez o que achava que seria melhor para ele. Não tinha amigos, mas também não sentia falta, pois odiava conversar sobre coisas que não fossem negócios, e quase todos da comunidade bruxa odiava-o, mas ele estava pouco se lixando, só pensava em si mesmo e em sua cadela de estimação, a Bo.

Pela ironia do destino, num dos raros ensolarados domingo, os dois se encontraram. Gina estava sentada em um banco olhando sua sobrinha, Melissa, filha de Rony e Luna, brincando com uma borboleta, em um parque ao lado da casa do irmão, em Hogsmeade. Draco estava voltando de sua compra mensal de ração para a sua cadela.

Gina viu um loiro lindo andando distraído, contemplando o nada, com uma sacola de rações da mesma marca que ela costumava comprar. Era uma ração pouco conhecida, que apesar disso, na opinião de Gina era a melhor. Sem reparar direito no que estava fazendo, sorriu para o loiro lindo.

Draco esta andando, distraído, quando viu uma mulher, ruiva, muito bonita. Tentando se lembrar da última vez que agarrou uma ruiva, foi andando em direção à ela, afim de um pouco de diverção.

-Eu não te conheço de algum lugar?-perguntou, sem se preocupar que estava mais do que na cara que não fazia a mínima idéia de quem era ela.

-Não sei.- Gina respondeu com um outro sorriso, que ele retribuiu, ao sentar-se ao seu lado.

-Bem, agora, da próxima vez que nos vermos, pode responder que sim. Quer tomar alguma coisa?

-Ah, eu estou cuid...-mas foi poupada de explicar sua situação quando uma garotinha ruiva, que aparentava uns 4 anos veio correndo na sua direção, com uma borboleta nas mãos fechadas em formato de concha.

-Olha, eu peguei! Tia, eu peguei!- A menina abriu a mão feliz, deixando a borboleta voar.- Ah... foi embora...

Gina convocou a borboleta e prendeu-a por meio de um feitiço na garota, para que a borboleta ficasse sempre voando ao seu redor. Ela olhou para o homem ao seu lado, que não conseguiu disfarçar uma cara de nojo. Draco odiava crianças. Gina achou que o problema fosse a borboleta, e não sua linda sobrinha. Não havia como não gostar dela. Resolveu deixar a menina em casa e se divertir um pouco com esse loiro lindo, já que hoje não tinha nada para fazer.

-Claro. Pode me esperar aqui um pouquinho? Vou levar ela para casa, e estou de volta em um instante.- virou-se para a sua sobrinha e disse - Olha, Melissa, vou te levar para casa. Já está passando da hora. Gina pegou na mão de sua sobrinha, e conduziu-a para os seus pais. Voltou em um minuto.

-Eh... ela era a sua filha?-perguntou Draco. Não queria sair com uma mulher que tivesse hora pra voltar por causa de uma criança.

-Ah, não. Quem dera. Ela é a minha sobrinha. Vamos?- Gina, apesar de nem saber o nome do homem, puxou-o pela mão, em direção da ao _Três Vassouras._ Estava um pouco cheio.

Sentaram-se à mesa. Se olharam durantes alguns segundos. Pediram duas cervejas amanteigadas. Era a primeira vez, em todos os encontros de Draco, que não sabia o que falar. Estava encantado com a beleza da ruiva a sua frente, que procurava alguma coisa na sua bolsa, com um sorriso que parecia nunca abandonar. Ia perguntar onde morava, quando se lembrou que nem sabia o nome da mulher com quem estava _saindo._

-Então, qual o seu nome? O meu é Draco Malfoy.

Gina derrepente desistiu de procurar sua poção anticoncepcional(**N/A:** nossa, que rápida.) para encarar aquele _cara_, que a alguns segundos era o loiro lindo, que dizia ser Draco Malfoy, o último homem com quem gostaria de sair. _'Mas que droga, porque esse cara tão lindo tem que ser o Draco Malfoy? De tooooooodas as pessoas que ele poderia ser?'_

Gina estava pensando se deveria dizer o nome dela mesmo assim, afinal de contas só queria uma noite com ele, mas concluiu que ele iria espancar ela se falasse que era uma Weasley.

Decidiu que não iria falar o seu nome. Inventou um.

-Marissa Roberts.

Draco pensou por um momento, e certa de que ele iria perguntar alguma coisa sobre o parentesco dessa tal Marissa Roberts, que ela duvidava que existia, perguntou, apressada:

-Então, você mora aqui em Hogsmeade?

-Ah, não, eu moro em Londres. Estou aqui só pra comprar a ração do meu cachorro.- Draco disse, sorrindo, apontando com o queixo para a sacola que estava na cadeira ao seu lado.- Só vende aqui em Hogsmeade. Nem no Beco Diagonal...

-Sério? Você vem aqui só pra comprar ração para o seu cachorro? Bem, eu também vou naquela loja de nome complicado só pra comprar ração, mas eu moro ali do lado...

-Eu não confio em ninguém a ponto de deixar comprar a ração do meu cachorro.- Draco se defendeu

Os dois passaram o resto da tarde conversando. Gina, com o seu bom-humor, ria de tudo o que Draco falava, e Draco, contagiado pela alegria da ruiva, ria junto. Falaram sobre muitas coisas, inclusive cachorros. Gina estava começando a gostar muito dele. Nem sabia como era possível que aquele loiro lindo era Draco Malfoy, aquele cara pentelho do tempo de escola. _Ele amadureceu tanto! Ah, mas é claro, qual foi a última vez que eu vi ele?´_

Já estava escurecendo, quando Gina falou que iria embora, esperando ele chamá-la para ir na casa dele, com qualquer desculpa. Draco abriu a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas mudou de idéia antes de emitir qualquer som.

-Você... quer sair um dia desses? Tem um restaurante muito bom em Londres.-Draco falou, sem fazer idéia do porque não puxava-a para um canto escuro e aparatava para sua casa.

-Ã... quero. Passa na minha casa? É uma roxinha, depois do Cabeça de Javali. Amanhã as 9? Daí o restaurante já vai estar um pouco mais vazio.- Gina arrependeu-se no momento em que deixou essas palavras saírem de sua boca: e se depois ele descobrisse a quem realmente pertencia a casa?

-Eu tô hospedada lá, enquanto a minha casa está em reforma, é a casa da minha amiga.

-Claro. Então... tá. Até amanhã.-

Despediram-se e Draco foi embora.

Gina ficou pasma quando ele foi embora sem nem ao menos beijá-la. Será que ele não tinha gostado dela? Porque pelo que ela sabia, ele nem ao menos conversaria com ela. Mas gostava da idéia de terem passado a tarde inteira conversando. Ela sabia que com nenhuma outra deveria ter sido assim. Gostava de ter sido diferente. Quer dizer, não precisava ser diferente. Só queria uma noite com ele. Gina voltou pra casa andando, pensando sobre Draco.

Já eram quase 8 horas e Gina estava com um estranho frio na barriga que nunca sentira antes de nenhum encontro. Talvez porque costumava odiar o seu ficante. Estava se arrumando já à 3 horas, e estava bem cansada. Vestia um vestido preto um pouco decotado, que apesar de ser simples, chamava a atenção por causa do contraste com o cabelo, preso em um simples e elegante coque na nuca. Estava muito linda. A campainha tocou. Gina arrumou a casa com um feitiço, deu uma última olhada no espelho e foi correndo pra abrir a porta.

-Oi Draco! - cumprimentou ela, com um sorriso de orelha à orelha, encantador, como sempre.

-Oi Marissa. Posso entrar? - perguntou ele, dando uma espiadinha pra dentro.

-Claro! - Gina respondeu, desbloqueando o caminho.

Gina morava sozinha. Se é que podia chamar aquilo de morar. Passava quase o dia inteiro fora de casa. E se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de sozinha. Nas poucas horas que ficava em casa, estava sempre acompanhada por um de seus amigos.

Draco admirou a casa por uns instantes, era muito aconchegante. Mudou de idéia sobre o restaurante.

-Sabe, Marissa, acho que a gente devia ficar aqui. O restaurante deve tar cheio, e eu sei fazer ovo mexido...- Draco não tinha segundas intenções. Realmente gostara da casa, o que estava falando era verdade.

Gina alargou o seu sorriso. - Sim, claro.

Os dois foram até a cozinha, e fizeram omelete. Era um jantar bem simples, mas Gina reparou que Draco realmente tinha jeito com ovos. Era a melhor omelete que já havia comido em sua vida. Depois do jantar, que para uma simples omelete levou muito tempo, sentaram-se no sofá.

-Hmmm... Quer alguma bebida?

-Quero.-Mas Draco agitou a varinha antes de Gina e conjurou uma garrafa do melhor champagne e duas taças.

-Ou, que é isso? Na _minha_ casa, _você_ é quem conjura as bebidas?-falou Gina ironicamente.

Draco encostou a cabeça na almofada, e ficou olhando Gina servir o champagne para os dois. Uma mecha mal-presa caiu cobrindo os seus olhos verdes. Draco, que queria continuar a observar aqueles olhos encantadores, levantou-se e tirou a mecha dos seus olhos. Gina olhou-o. Seus rostos estavam a menos que um palmo de distância. Draco pôs a mão na nuca de Gina, que virou um pouco o rosto e beijou-o.

Gina sentia o calor dos lábios e da língua de Draco. Só isso. Não tinha mais consciência de nada. Só de uma dorzinha insignificante no seu pescoço.

Draco sentia a mão de Marissa (ou Gina?) nas suas costas. Olhou para o chão, sem desgrudar os lábios dos de Marissa (ou Gina?). Tinha champagne e cacos de vidro espalhados por todo o chão. Mas Draco estava pouco se lixando. Tudo o que importava era aquela boca delicada, que incrivelmente estava colada à sua. Draco derrepente reparou que a posição não deveria estar agradável para Marissa (ou Gina?), e deitou-a no sofá, indo por cima dela, parando um pouco o beijo para respirar melhor. Draco não deitou literalmente em cima dela, sabia que era um pouco pesado demais, e afundando o rosto no pescoço dela, inalando aquele perfume floral.

_Continua..._

**N/A: **imaginem o resto! XP

Essa é a minha primeira fic, dêem um desconto. Esse primeiro cap. tá meio ruim, vai melhorar com o tempo... hehe.

Eu tô achando muito divertido escrever essa fic, e espero que quem ler goste!

Qualquer erro de distração ou ortografia me perdoem, apesar de eu duvidar que tenha algum, reli umas mil vezes.

Bem, como qualquer autora, peço reviews, elogiando ou criticando, será bem-vinda. Quanto mais reviews, mais caps! Já escrevi até o terceiro...

, Gi


	2. Chapter 2

CAP.2

Gina deu um beijo em Draco e deitou-se, dormindo quase imediatamente.

Draco não tinha aquela facilidade em dormir como ela, e ainda estava um pouco ofegante. Como Marissa era incrível. Draco não lembrava da última vez que teve uma noite tão boa. Vestiu-se, e reparou que no sofá não tinha muito espaço para os dois dormirem confortavelmente. Pegou-a no colo e levou-a para o segundo andar, entrando em um quarto de tamanho razoável, que estava de porta aberta, com uma cama de casal arrumada e uma muda de pijama com estampa de ursinhos azul. Draco reparou que não tinha calcinha, e entrou em uma porta que achou que fosse o closet. Estava certo. Procurou a gaveta de roupas de baixo. Achou logo. Pegou uma calcinha verde, bem parecida com a que estava jogada lá em baixo, na sala. Vestiu Gina e cobriu-a. Com um feitiço que vira sua mãe usando milhões de vezes, tirou a maquiagem dela e ficou observando-a. O cabelo, agora solto, estava espalhado pelo travesseiro. O seu rosto branco levemente iluiminado pelo luar lembrava o de uma bonequinha de porcelana. Draco ficou alguns minutos olhando aquele rosto angelical, quando ela, com um suspiro, virou o corpo para o outro lado.

Com isso, Draco foi trazido de volta à terra, e ficou indeciso se voltava pra casas ou ficava ali. Jogou-se na cama para pensar. Acabou dormindo, antes de decidir.

Gina acordou de manhã, olhou para o lado e percebeu que não estava na sala. Estava com o seu pijama de ursinho. 'Droga. Ele foi embora.' Foi até o banheiro e viu que não estava maquiada. _Droga. Foi um sonho. Ah, mas parecia tão, tão, tão real... Até onde será que foi um sonho? Será que eu realmente conversei com ele no Três Vassouras ou isso também foi um sonho? Então hoje é dia 8. Mas... eu me lembro de ter feito todas as coisas que eu faço segunda. Droga. Eu não faço idéia de que dia é hoje.´_

Gina desceu as escadas, sem o mínimo sono. Sentiu um ótimo cheiro de ovo e bacon. Sentou-se na mesa e viu um prato sujo e um outro, como tinha adivinhado, com ovo mexido e bacon. Olhou para o banheiro e reparou que a porta estava fechada.

-Obrigada Mione!- Gritou para a porta, enquanto se sentava na mesa. Sabia que só a amiga tinha a chave de sua casa. -Eu tive um sonho muito estranho.-Gina riu.- Eu sonhei que eu tinha saído com o Draco Malfoy. Daí ele veio aqui em casa... e você pode imaginar o resto. Ele era muito bom de cama. Pena que foi só um sonho.- Gina estava falando com a boca cheia, com Mione podia ser mal-educada ou qualquer outra coisa. Ela simplesmente não ligava. Gina ouviu uma risada que se não tivesse pensando sobre o sonho da noite passada, teria notado que não era nem um pouco parecido com o de Mione, e riu junto. Ouviu a porta do banheiro se destrancar. Olhou para a porta, esperando ver uma garota de cabelos castanhos saindo do banheiro, mas ao invés disso, saiu um loiro lindo, se acabando de rir.

Gina soltou um berro. Como podia ser? Ele não veio ontem a noite, e agora estava ali, rindo dela? -Malfoy, o que você está fazendo aqui? Putz, me explica direito! Que dia é hoje?- Gina estava muito perdida.

-Marissa, hoje é terça-feira. Tudo o que você lembra aconteceu. O que te levou a pensar que era um sonho? Orra, eu sou _tão_ bom assim? Obrigada. Você também é. -Draco sentou-se no sofá, ainda rindo um pouco.

-Mari..?- estranhou Gina. Depois lembrou que era o seu novo nome. Gina ficou mais perdida ainda. Então porque acordara de pijama, no seu quarto, sua amada cama, sua linda cara lavada? Gina repetiu tudo isso em voz alta.

-Porque não tinha espaço pra deitarmos confortavelmente no seu sofá. Daí eu te levei pra sua amada cama, e te vesti, e tirei a sua maquiagem. Eu não sou um cavalheiro? - Draco olhou para Gina, que começara a entender as coisas.

-Mas... eu acordo com água no meu rosto. E acabou o meu demaquilante ontem mesmo.

-Eu sei fazer aquele feitiçozinho pra tirar maquiagem. Repetindo, eu não sou um cavalheiro? -Draco estava muito satisfeito.

-Mas... como assim? Você é gay? Ontem não parecia...- provocou, irônica.

-Ah, Marissa, eu vi minha mãe usando esse feitiço milhões de vezes! Tenha dó, eu, gay?- Draco já ia perguntar se ele não era um cavalheiro, mas Gina poupou-o.

-Draco, você é um cavalheiro. - Gina terminou de comer em silêncio, levantou-se para levar seu prato para a cozinha. Entrou no banheiro, escovou os dentes, e deu um outro beijo em Draco. Gina se sentiu simplesmente completa. O seu corpo simplesmente encaixava no de Draco, que a envolvia pela cintura. Tinham ficado só por 10 segundos, mas para Gina, tanto como para Draco, parecia uma eternidade.

-Então, vamos ter um outro encontro?-perguntou Draco, que adorara os dois primeiros.

Gina hesitou por um instante. A sua intenção inicial era cair fora, e tinha que fazer isso, por causa do seu nome, mas não podia fazer isso depois da noite passada, que fora simplesmente perfeita. Sem pensar direito, disse sim.

-Ah, que bom que os meus truques te ajudaram a _conquistar _uma garota! - exclamou Narcisa, que sonhava com netos, quando Draco lhe contou as gargalhadas o que aconteceu com ele e Marissa, sem se dar conta que na realidade seu filho era um galinha.

-Mãe, conquistar é meio impróprio. Você nunca vai ter netos, desculpa lhe informar. Eu odeio crianças. - falou Draco, brincando com uma bolinha preta que estava jogada na cama da sua mãe.

-Como você pode dizer isso, quando _você _foi uma criança, linda e adorável?

-Haha mãe. Eu, adorável? Eu era o maior pentelho da história. Eu esmurrava a porta quando você estava fazendo _aquelas coisas _com o Lúcio. - Draco jogou a bolinha preta de volta na cama

-Eu já disse pra parar, Draco. Ele é o seu _pai._ Pare de chamar ele de Lúcio. Ele te _criou, _Draco - A voz de Narcisa ficou sério derrepente.

-Ai, mãe, ele era muito chato. Culpa dele que eu sou tão mimado e egoísta. - Draco estava se levantando pra ir pra casa.

-Ah, não! Não dê todo o crédito a ele. _Eu _te deixei mimado, querido. E você não é egoísta... você só faz o que você acha certo, sem se preocupar com a opinião dos outros. - Narcisa deu-lhe uma piscadela. Correu até ele e deu um longo beijo em sua testa. - Volte sempre, tá , Draco? Eu te amo.

-Mãe, para de agir como se fosse a última vez que vamos nos ver.- Draco falou, incomodado.

Draco estava tocando a campainha da casa de Gina. Os dois finalmente iriam para aquele restaurante em Londres. Gina estava bastante simples para os seus padrões. Uma calça jeans escura, com uma camiseta roxa, e uma bolsinha-de-mão com estampas florais. O seu cabelo estava solto. Draco estava com uma calça jeans escura também, uma camiseta branca larga. Um casal mais básico impossível.

-Marissa, você está maravilhosa.- Draco comprimentou-a com um beijo rápido. Segurou-a pelo braço e aparatou em uma rua movimentada.

-Oi Draco - respondeu Gina. Os dois entraram em uma lanchonete. -Draco, pensei ter ouvido você dizer que iríamos para um restaurante.

-Ah, desculpa. Sou meio esquecido.- Draco puxou uma cadeira para Gina sentar e em seguida puxou uma para si mesmo.

-Vou pedir um sanduíche que eu sei que você vai gostar.- Draco olhou em direção a uma garçonete que estava passando por eles. - Moça! Eu quero 2 n.5. Completos.

Draco tinha razão, Gina adorou o sanduíche. Conversaram sobre Quadribol, um assunto que interessava a ambos.

Para o desespero de Gina, quando já tinham falado tudo o que era possível sobre Quadribol, Draco perguntou:

-Você disse que estava na casa da sua amiga. É aquela tal de Mione que você me confundiu outro dia?

Gina hesitou por um instante. E se ele conhecesse Mione?

-É. O nome dela é Minerva... Smith. - O cérebro de Gina trabalhava rapidamente para levar a conversa para águas menos perigosas, mas Draco foi mais rápido.

-O que é que Mione tem a ver com Minerva?

-É... não sei. É o apelido dela desde... muito tempo. Nunca perguntei. E... E você? Mora sozinho?

-Sim. E você? Quero dizer, quando está na sua casa mesmo. - ele parecia contente com a origem desconhecida do apelido de Minerva´.

-Sim. Na verdade eu não paro muito em casa, e quando paro, estou sempre com alguns amigos, mas dá para dizer que eu moro sozinha, não?

Depois do jantar, Gina deu uma desculpa qualquer para Draco e foi sozinha para casa. Sentou-se exausta no sofá, suspirando. Tinha que acabar com o Draco, e de um jeito que ele nunca mais a procurasse. Castigou-se com um tapa na testa por ter dado o seu endereço. Mas por outro lado, adorara esse novo Draco, ou esse outro lado do Draco. E nunca mais poderia vê-lo. O que era difício. Se a Inglaterra já era um ovo, imagina Hogsmeade! Claro que eles se encontrariam de novo. Mais do que nunca, precisava de alguma amiga para pedir conselhos... Mas já era tarde, e não ia incomodar ninguém. Amanhã iria à casa de Mione, que morava sozinha também. Ou na casa do seu irmão, falar com Luna. Mas ela não dava os melhores conselhos, não por falta de tentativas.

Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha. Estava muito perdida em relação à Draco. Porque ele também não poderia ter mentido sobre o nome? Estariam quites. Será que ele estava? Não, aqueles olhos cinzentos, aquele cabelo estupidamente loiro...

Gina tinha uma leve queda por uísque de fogo, principalmente quando estava pensando em soluções para as coisas do trabalho. Mas agora era sobre... o destino de alguma Marissa Roberts e alguma Minerva Smith.

Gina já estava virando as últimas gotas do copo na boca quando a campainha tocou. Olhou pela janela. Era Mione! Gina se sentiu _muito_ feliz.

-Mione! Pode entrar, a porta está aberta!- gritou da janela, e correu para a sala.

-Oi Gina... -

Os olhos de Mione estavam vermelhos.

-Mione, o que foi? - perguntou preocupada.

-Ah, Gina... eu tô com um _enorme _problema...

-O que, Mione? - ainda não estava bêbada para falar bem-vinda ao clube´ em voz alta.

-Eu conheci um cara. Daí... a gente tá saindo. E... isso me distraiu um pouco! Daí eu fui despedida... entreguei uns três relatórios atrasados... Eu acho que aquela vaca da minha chefe nunca foi com a minha cara...

Provavelmente Mione já devia ter chorado bastante, porque estava bastante calma. Era assim com ela: 12 horas chorando, 5 relaxada.

-Mione, pra falar a verdade eu acho que assim é melhor. Você pode ser curandeira ou então professora em Hogwarts...

-É mesmo! Eu vou tentar ser professora de DCAT em Hogwarts, depois de um ano eu vou ser curandeira! A Minerva estava mesmo procurando uma professora para esse ano letivo! Com certeza eu vou conseguir a vaga, eu vou ser a única candidata! Mione derrepente abriu um enorme sorriso, e foi correndo até a cozinha, e voltou depois da alguns segundos com dois copos cheios de Uísque de Fogo. Sentou-se de novo no sofá, e fez um gesto, como se brindasse à Gina.

-Mione... agora... eu posso contar o _meu_ problema?

-Claro.

-hm... eu sei que você não vai gostar nem um pouco, mas eu estou saindo com o Draco Malfoy.

Mione arregalou os olhos. Abriu a boca, como se fosse falar alguma coisa, depois fechou-a, bebeu um gole de uísque e perguntou:

-Quem?

-Eu estou saindo com o Draco Malfoy. Não me interrompe - falou pacientemente, sabia que se deixasse Mione falar, ficariam até o natal tendo o mesmo diálogo (-Quê? - Eu tô saindo com o Draco Malfoy. - Que? - Eu tô saindo com o Draco Malfoy.- Que?- ) - . Eu queria só uma noite com ele mesmo, e ele falou o nome dele primeiro. Daí eu sabia que se eu falasse que eu me chamo Gina Weasley ele não iria querer mais nada comigo. Então eu inventei que o meu nome era Marissa Roberts. E eu, a tonta, dei o meu endereço! Daí, ele veio aqui! Eu disse pra ele que eu estava morando com uma tal de Minerva Smith, enquanto a minha casa estava em reforma. E parece que ele gostou de mim! E eu... bem, eu gostei dele.

-QUÊ? Gina... - o rosto dela se iluminou derrepente. - Gina, você tá usando o Malfoy! Que legal! Faz ele ficar bem apaixonado por você e dá um pé na bunda bem cruel depois! Ele merece.

Ignorando o comentário de Hermione, Gina prosseguiu:

-O problema é que com esse novo nome, eu tenho que dar um fora bem definitivo nele, para que ele nunca mais apareça aqui em casa, achando que é a casa de uma tal de Minerva Smith. E... e daí, eu nunca mais vou poder ver ele de novo! Vou passar a minha vida inteira fugindo dele... Mione, o que eu faço? - Gina estava ficando ligeiramente nervosa.

-Hum... fala a verdade para ele.

-NÃO! Ele vai me matar...

-Por que? - perguntou Mione calmamente, servindo mais uísque para as duas.

-Bem, primeiro porque eu sou uma Weasley e dormi com ele. Segundo, porque eu menti pra ele...

Ficaram algumas horas bebendo e falando sobre empregos e Draco Malfoy. Mione tambem comentou os sentimentos de Harry, mas Gina estava pouco se lixando para ele. Durante muito tempo ele ignorou-a, e ela teve que fazer muitas coisas para que ele notasse nela, agora era a vez dele conquista-la.

Gina já estava bastante bêbada e Mione também, as 2 horas da manhã. Gina era do tipo que fazia coisas malucas quando estava muito bêbada. E agora ela estava.

- Mione! Eu vou falar com o Draco. Eu vou contar tooooooooooooda a verdade! Mas só depois de... bem, você sabe - Gina estava praticamente falando sozinha, porque Mione estava, aquela altura, sonhando com os anjos.

Gina pegou a sua bolsa, engoliu uma bala de menta e saiu de casa, para aparatar na frente do prédio de Draco, que ele lhe explicara onde ficava. Era quase um milagre ter chegado ao lugar certo.

Subiu as escadas, um pouquinho tonta,e então, uma pergunta veio à sua mente: qual o apartamento do Draco?

Gina ficou alguns minutos tentando lembrar, quando viu uma porta se abrir. Dela, saiu um homem careca e barrigudo, ao qual Gina se dirigiu.

-Senhor, onde mora o... Draco Malfoy? - Gina estava com um sorriso meio relaxado, por falta de uma palavra melhor. O homem olhou-a, e apontou para cima:

-Na cobertura. - e saiu apressado.

Ela subiu as escadas. Tinha um corredor muito longo para apenas 3 portas. Então, outra pergunta surge em sua cabeça: Em qual porta bater?

Sem pensar na reação de ninguém, bateu na primeira porta. Depois de alguns segundos, uma mulher vestindo apenas uma lingerie muuuuuuuuuuuito ousada abriu a porta, com um sorriso de safadinha, e com a voz igual, falou:

-Então você é a Ana? Pensei ter ouvido que você era loira. Chegou um pouco cedo, mas tudo bem. Vai pagar adiantado? - enquanto falava, ia saindo do caminho e fazendo uma espécie de strip-tease. Gina ignorou o gesto e falou, com uma cara de nojo:

-O Draco mora aqui? E... eu não vou pagar adiantado nem sou a Ana...

- Ah. - falou a mulher, visivelmente desapontada. - Não querida, mora ali naquela outra porta - indicou, retomando o sorrizinho de safada. - e se você quiser ter uma experiência à três, ficarei satisfeita, você e o sr. Malfoy são muito... gostosos. - soltou uma risadinha que Gina passou a associar a pessoas mal-intencionadas desde então.

Foi andando em direção a porta indicada pela mulher´, com a estranha sensação de estar sendo observada. Bateu três vezes na porta, e depois de alguns segundos, Draco abriu-a.

-Marissa! Hm... porque você está aqui tão tarde?

Gina ergueu-se na ponta dos pés, pôs uma mão na nuca dele e outra no rosto, e foi empurrando o pra dentro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Gina jogou a sua bolsa no chão.

Draco, sem se importar mais com o horário, foi guiando-a para o quarto, enooooooooooooorme.

Gina sussurrou, em tom de quem acha muita graça de tudo isso, entre um beijo e outro:

-Eu bebi. hahaha (**N.A: **pelo menos ela sabe disso.)

-É, eu percebi. (**N.A: **rimou!)

Quando terminaram, Gina resolveu deixar para contar sua verdadeira identidade depois, pois já estava semi-sóbria e tinha consciência dos seus atos. Draco puxou-a para si, beijando-lhe o pescoço, e depois foi pro banheiro, pegou dois roupões, atirou um para Gina e vestiu o outro.

-Marissa, posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Além dessa? Pode.

-Qual o seu nome do meio?

Gina vasculhou sua mente na procura de algum sobrenome, e falou o primeiro que encontrou:

-Black.

Draco sentou-se na cama, olhando para ela intrigado.

-Não, não é. O último descendente dos Black morreu faz alguns anos. Eu saberia se você fosse uma Black.

Gina entrou em desespero interno.

-E por que você saberia? - fez cara de inocente. Talvez ajudasse.

Draco olhou para ela, com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

-Marissa, eu também sou Black...

Ferrou´ foi tudo que pôde pensar.

**N/A: **E aí, tão gostando?

Desculpe a demora pra postar, mas eu tava viajando. o próximo vem mais rápido.

Ou, esse nome... Completandose... era pra ser Completando-se. Não sei porquê, mas era pra ser. Só que por alguma razão desconhecida, não deu. Daí ficou Completandose. Falta de criatividade...

Vcs acham que está indo tudo muito depressa? Tipo só dois encontros felizes?

Bem, A Blue Memory me fez algumas perguntas... Vou responder aqui.

O Harry ainda tá solteiro. O Snape, não se sabe o que aconteceu com ele.

Talvez não ficou claro, mas o Draco não tá preso porque ele contou pro Harry e pro ministério os planos do Voldemort. Daí eles consideraram ele inocente. Quer dizer, não inocente, mas perdoado. Apesar dele ter usado várias maldições _imperdoáveis. _

Enfim, **_DEIXEM REVIEWS! PLEASE!_**

Beijos, Gi.


	3. Chapter 3

_-Qual o seu nome do meio?_

_Gina vasculhou sua mente na procura de algum sobrenome, e falou o primeiro que encontrou:_

_-Black._

_Draco sentou-se na cama, olhando para ela intrigado._

_-Não, não é. O último descendente dos Black morreu faz alguns anos. Eu saberia se você fosse uma Black._

_Gina entrou em desespero interno. _

_-E por que você saberia? - fez cara de inocente. Talvez ajudasse._

_Draco olhou para ela, com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto._

_-Marissa, eu também sou Black..._

_Ferrou´ foi tudo que pôde pensar._

-Marissa...?

Gina não sabia dizer se ele tinha uma expressão de ameaça ou confusão. Parecia os dois.

A última vez que seu cérebro estava quase explodindo de tanto pensar em uma saída foi quando saiu da câmara secreta e teria que conversar com os seus pais. Mas naquela ocasião, contar a verdade foi a melhor coisa a se fazer. Será que agora também era?

-Marissa, qual o seu nome do meio? Porque você disse que era Black? Você mentiu para mim, não foi? - Gina continuou calada. - MARISSA! - Gina levou um susto. Sentiu água nos olhos. Se de medo, arrependimento ou vontade de se jogar da primeira ponte que visse na frente, não sabia. Vendo que Gina não responderia tão rapidamente, Draco gritou, a ameaça se tornando mais visível a cada sílaba - VOCÊ MENTIU PRA MIM, MARISSA? RESPONDA POR BEM, OU VAI RESPONDER POR MAL!

Gina, que sentiu a inconfundível sensação de lágrimas e mais lágrimas caindo do seu rosto, olhou para baixo e sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente.

-QUEM É VOCÊ, ENTÃO? PORQUE VOCÊ MENTIU?

Novamente Gina não respondeu, agora soluçando. Queria sair correndo dali, mas sabia que devia explicações para Draco. Queria olhá-lo nos olhos, mas não teria coragem. Com certeza se assustaria de ver os olhos dele pegando fogo de fúria.

-Qual o seu nome _inteiro?_

Seria agora?

-QUAL O SEU NOME INTEIRO?

Não dava para mentir mais.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Passaram-se alguns egundos de silêncio. Ele se levantou da cama abruptamente, e depois veio a explosão.

-PORQUE VOCÊ DISSE QUE ERA MARISSA?

Viu que Draco estava se esforçando imensamente para não atirá-la pela janela.

-Porque você não iria querer nada comigo se eu falasse a verdade! Ia ser só uma noite, mas... Não deu!

-VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DO QUE ISSO SIGNIFICA PARA MIM? VOCÊ É TÃO EGOÍSTA, NOJENTA...! SOBRE O QUE MAIS VOCÊ MENTIU PARA MIM?

A voz de Draco estava cheia de desprezo.

Já tinha falado a pior parte. Sustentar as outras mentiras só iria piorar a situação.

-Sobre a Minerva Smith e a casa. Eu moro sozinha nela. E a Mione é a Hermione Granger.

Gina e Draco ficaram uns 5 minutos em silêncio. Sem imaginar nada melhor para fazer ou falar, olhou para Draco.

-Desculpa Draco.

Gina vestiu-se, observada por Draco, que tinha uma expressão sinistra no rosto-se. Sem falar nada, saio correndo do apartamento de Draco, sem olhar para trás.

Draco estava frustrado. Não teria como olhar na cara dela, sem meter-lhe um soco. Era de Gina Weasley que estava falando. Aquela pobretona tridora. Sentiu-se sujo. Sempre conseguia as melhores mulheres, mais lindas, mais ricas, bem-sucedidas. Estava sem sono. Foi até a cozinha e bebeu alguns goles de cerveja amanteigada. Depois tomou um banho.

Queria desabafar com alguém. Normalmente, só sua mãe o ouviria, e não podia chegar em um horário desses na casa dela. Putz, que droga. Agora eu entendo pra que é que serve um diário... Vou ter que me rebaixar tanto! Ah, mas ninguém vai ver isso´. Ele não sabia o quanto estava enganado.

Pegou um pergaminho qualquer e uma pena, e foi até a varanda. Começou a escrever, se sentindo um pouco estranho. Depois de 30 minutos, assinou o papel e dormiu ali mesmo. Não viu quando o papel voou pela janela

A alguns kilometros dali, em um bar qualquer, dois amigos conversavam.

-Daí ele virou para mim e disse: Johnattan, você esta indo muito mal. Escreva um artigo merecedor de manchetea até amanhã, ou então, rua.

-Meu Deus... Vai precisar de uma fofoca bem grade, hein? Inventa algum artigo sobre o Harry Potter... costuma vender.

-Poise... Acho que vou descobrir o nome de alguma trouxa famosa e inventar que eles estão saindo...

Johnattan saiu do bar desesperado. Tinha apenas 8 horas para escrever um ótimo artigo ou então teria que desistir da puta que vira outro dia.

Foi andando até a sua casa, para ver se tinha alguma ideia geniosa. Nada lhe vinha à cabeça. Sentou-se em um banco numa pracinha pela qual ia passado, para pensar. Foi quando um pergaminho, suavemente, pousou ao seu lado. Olhou ao redor: como era de se esperar, não viu ninguem. Provavelmente havia caido de algum dos predios por ali... Pegou-o e leu.

-Tô feito. - foi o que disse, terminada a leitura.

Gina chegou em casa, e ignorando Hermione, que estava dormindo em cima da mesa, correu para o seu quarto, e deitou-se na cama. Sentiu-se o ser mais insignificante do mundo. Porque não contara logo no primeiro encontro? As coisas podiam ter dado certo. Poderiam estar conversando sobre algum assunto idiota, como a crítica a um livro qualquer. Ou não? Será que Draco a aceitaria, mesmo sendo uma Weasley? É claro que não. Não sabia se deveria se arrepender. Estava falando Draco Malfoy, o cara que a insultou durante muitos anos. O cara que o pai tinha quebrado o tornozelo dela. _Quebrado _o tornozelo. Tudo bem que consertou-se em instantes, mas mesmo assim, doeu. Não devia a verdade à ele.

Tomou um banho quente demorado e deitou na cama. Achou que iria dormir logo de tanto chorar, mas enganou-se: ficou mais que duas horas pensando sobre o que Draco poderia estar sentindo agora. Com certeza muita raiva. Será que algum dia iria perdoá-la? Ele dissera: você tem noção do que isso significa para mim?´ agora que pensava bem, não sabia ao certo. Será que isso realmente significava alguma coisa? Draco aparentava ser do tipo galinha. Com certeza não se apaixonara por Gina, mas essa frase não dizia que ele só queria sexo com ela. Talvez ele tenha dito isso só para deixa-la com a consciência mais pesada. Então, estava conseguindo.

Gina acordou muito tarde no outro dia. Lavou o rosto e vestiu-se. Derrepente lembrou-se de todos os acontecimentos da noite passada. Maldita bebida.

Desceu as escadas e viu que Hermione não estava mais lá. Preparou a sua própria torradinha, com muito esforço, e sentou-se na mesa. Ah, se pudesse voltar no tempo.

Uma coruja entrou voando pela janela e pousou ao seu lado. Trazia o Profeta Diário.

Gina deu-lhe uma torradinha e o dinheiro, pegou o jornal e calmamente desenrolou-o. Parou de mastigar quando viu a manchete, _O Diário de Draco Malfoy. _Ajeitou-se na cadeira, e leu, curiosa.

_'Ai, eu tô me sentindo um gay por estar escrevendo em um diário Mas a mamãe tá dormindo, eu preciso pagar esse mico se eu não quiser morrer de falta de desabafar._

_Bem, eu conheci uma garota, muito gostosa. No começo eu achei que o nome dela era Marissa Roberts, porque foi o que a vaca me disse. Eu tava saindo com ela, tava adorando, ela é muito boa de cama._

_Um belo dia eu perguntei pra desgraçada qual era o nome do meio dela. E sabe o que ela me respondeu? BLACK! Dá pra acreditar?_

_Eu não sei o que eu senti. Ela simplesmente não tá na árvore geneológica da família, não tem como ela ser Black. Daí ela confessou que ela estava mentindo._

_Ela me disse que o verdadeiro nome dela era GINA WEASLEY. Tá sentindo o impacto? GINA WEASLEY!_

_Eu não sei o que seria pior: achar que eu tinha transado com uma parente ou com a Gina Weasley. Acho que eu prefiro achar que tinha transado com a minha irmã gêmea perdida pelo mundo. Apesar deu ser bem diferente dela._

_Essa história me lembrou a história do Blásio. Ele tava saindo com uma garota que ele achava que era puro-sangue e tudo o mais, Mas daí ele descobriu que ela era totalmente TROUXA. _

_Na época eu achei a reação dele e coisa mais exagerada do mundo, mas agora dá pra entender a decepção._

_Eu quero passar o dia inteiro lançando cruciatus nela, mas por outro lado ela era muito legal. É, eu admito, ela era legal tá? Parece impossível, mas ela era legal, bonita e gostosa. Uma WEASLEY. _

_Da primeira vez que eu vi ela, na escola, eu achei ela com mó cara de pobretona filha da mãe. Mas eu não esperava oiutra coisa. Depois, lá pro final da escola, ela começou a ficar popular, porque ela era bonita. Mas beleza nenhuma supera o fato dela ser uma Weasley. _

_Ah, mas seria legal usar ela não? Já dei o que eu vou fazer. Vou aparecer amnhã na casa dela e pedir desculpas. Não sei pelo quê, mas eu vou. Daí eu vou tirar fotos dela pelada e mandar pro Profeta Diário. Hahaha. Será que ela cai? Acho que sim. _

_Mas ela tem o ponto fraco dela. Quando a gente termina de transar, ela me dá um selinho e dorme. É sempre assim. Não dá pra repetir._

_Nossa, eu gostei desse negócio de diário. Nem pra minha mãe eu diria que a Weasley é legal. Mas é um saco ter que ficar escrevendo. Vou comprar uma pena de repetição rápida._

_Ai, que sono._

_Draco Malfoy.´_

_Agora sabemos porque Harry Potter andava tão triste. A namorada dele trocou-o pelo seu inimigo._

E depois vinha a maior baboseira de que pra se vingar, Harry estava saindo com uma tal de Dakota Fanning, uma mulher trouxa que era famosa. Gina sabia que era mentira, mas estava escrito de um jeito conviscente. Provavelmente todo mundo acreditaria.

-Draco? _Draco! _DRACO!

-Que foi, mãe? - respondeu Draco, saindo da cozinha e olhando para a lareira, onde estava a cabeça de Narcisa.

-Que história é essa no Profeta?

-Que história? - perguntou com um suspiro. Sempre inventavam alguma coisa sobre ele e Potter.Já houvera boatos de que os dois estavam saindo.

-A do diário, né. - falou em tom óbvio.

-Que diário?

-Você não leu? O seu diário. - Draco fez uma cara de conpreenção.

-Nossa, só agora que foi vazar? Povo atrasado. Vou dar uma lida. Dumbledore conseguiu abafar por tanto tempo... Quem será que contou?

-Do que você está falando? - perguntou desconfiada.

-Daquele diário da Câmara Secreta, ué.

-Não, Draco, não! Eu tô falando do _seu _diário.

-Que diário? - foi a vez dele perguntar desconfiado.

-O seu diário. Peraí. - Narcisa voltou para a sua casa e segundos depois voltou com um exemplar do Profeta nas mãos. Sentou-se ao lado de Draco e entregou-lhe o jornal.

Toc, toc, toc. Na verdade, é mais apropriado dizer BANG, BANG, BANG.

Draco foi até a porta, ainda perplexo com o que acabara de ler.

-Gina! - Ela estava toda descabelada. Provavelmente tinha acabado de acordar. Mas Draco não podia dizer muita coisa. Provavelmente tinha remela nos olhos e bafo de dragão.

-SEU FILHO DA PUTA NOJENTO! VOCÊ TEVE _CORAGEM _DE SE REBAIXAR TANTO SÓ PRA ME HUMILHAR! VOCÊ NÃO TEM LIMITES? AGORA É A MINHA VEZ DE PERGUNTAR: **VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DO QUE ISSO SIGNIFICA PRA MIM?**

Entendendo que ela se referia à manchete do jornal e que ela estava insultando sua mãe, que estava pigarreando, respondeu, no mesmo tom furioso.

-_VOCÊ _NÃO TEM LIMITES! _VOCÊ _MENTIU O SEU NOME! E NEM AO MENOS PEDIU DESCULPAS! _VOCÊ _TEM ESSA CARA DE PAU DE CHEGAR AQUI EM CASA ANTES DO MEIO DIA E ESPANCAR A MINHA PORTA, COM ESSA CARA DE INDIGNADA, COMO SE _VOCÊ _TIVESSE SIDO A INJUSTIÇADA, COMO SE _EU _TIVESSE TE ENGANADO! E AINDA TEM CORAGEM DE XINGAR A MINHA MÃE!

-VOCÊ ACHA QUE SE VOCÊ NÃO FOSSE ME BATER SÓ DE OLHAR PRA MIM EU NÃO VIRIA AQUI, PEDIR DESCULPAS PELO QUE EU FIZ? VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SINTO _ORGULHO _DO QUE EU FIZ? PASSA PELA SUA CABEÇA QUE EU ME SENTI UM... VERME? POR SUA CAUSA EU QUASE MORRI QUANDO EU TINHA _11 ANOS_! EU SAÍ VIVA POR CAUSA DO HARRY, E SE O DUMBLEDORE NÃO FOSSE NOSSO DIRETOR, EU ESTARIA QUE NEM O HAGRID! COM O NOME SUJO, SEM PODER USAR MAGIA, EXPULSA DA ESCOLA! E VOCÊ NÃO DEMONSTROU _UM PINGO _DE ARREPENDIMENTO! E NEM POR CAUSA DISSO EU MANDEI POR NA _MANCHETE DO PROFETA DIÁRIO _QUE VOCÊ ANDA PELA CASA COÇANDO O SACO!

-EU NÃO ANDO PELA CASA COÇANDO O SACO! - Sua voz subiu uma oitava. Gina corou violentamente. Narcisa engasgou-se.

-É mas... ENFIM, POR QUE ESTAMOS DISCUTINDO ESSAS BOBAGENS? PEÇA DESCULPAS!

-PEÇA VOCÊ! VOCÊ ACHA QUE _EU _MANDEI POR O MEU DIÁRIO NA CAPA DO PROFETA?

-NÃO, MAGINA, FUI EU! - Gritou sarcasticamente. - NOJENTO, MIMADO, EGOÍSTA, CACHORR...

Mas Draco não estava mais aguentando ouvir xingamentos da boca de Gina. Sem pensar direito no que estava fazendo, puxou-a para um beijo.

Gina, no começo, não entendeu direito. Depois, retribuiu. Depois, se tocou, e deu um passo para trás. BANG. Gina bateu a porta. Do outro lado dela, Draco gritou, arrependido:

-FOI SÓ PRA VOCÊ CALAR A BOCA!

-NÃO FIZEMOS AS PAZES! - Retrucou Gina. Desceu as escadas correndo, sentindo o seu rosto queimar. Nem se dera ao trabalho de escovar os dentes. Saindo do prédio, aparatou para a sua casa.

-Esquentadinha ela, hein? - comentou Narcisa, recebendo logo em seguida um olhar de fúria de Draco.

**N/A: **Gostaram, gostaram? Eu adorei!

Eu disse que ia sair mais rápido.

A Narcisa vai aparecer mais daqui a pouco. E nessa fic ela não é má. Ela é muito legal.

MelianeSnape: Eu gosto de Mione e Snape, apesar de odiar com todas as minhas forças a pedofilia, porque os dois são inteligentes, mas eu gosto da Tia Mione Solteirona.

Lala, você reclamou de R/L, mas agora já era. Eu não vou separa os dois. E eu não quero escrever sobre o Harry porque é muito difícil. A personalidade dele pra mim é um mistério, e ninguem consegue escrever sobre o Harry, só a Rowling mesmo. NINGUEM mais. É muito difíci.

Eu tô começando a escrever mais duas fics: Uma eh D/G e a outra é R/H.

Espero que vocês leiam também, qnd eu postar.

Ah, o próximo cap. só quando tiverem 15 reviews. Vale comentar duas vezes. Mas só duas, as outras eu vou agradecer, mas não vai contar.

Bjs, Gi


	4. Chapter 4

Mãe... problemas. - falou Draco quando chegou em casa, onde sua mãe o esperava no sofá, depois de uma conversa com o seu advogado, Jack. - Eu não entendi muito bem, mas o Jack disse que estamos com problemas. Parece que o cara falsificou um documento dizendo que eu tinha vendido o meu diário pro cara e... pra provar que eu não vendi, vai dar um trablhão.

-Ah... - falou Narcisa desanimada. -Mas você arranja uma saída, filho. Eu posso contratar aquele advogado famoso lá dos EUA. Vai sair um pouquinho caro, mas se você quer tanto...

Draco foi tomar um banho. Era o que fazia sempre que estava em uma situação como aquela. Saiu, se sentindo mais aliviado, e encontrou sua mãe ainda na sala, assistindo TV. Quando o viu, ela desligou a TV e chamou Draco para uma conversa.

Draco bufou. Odiava aquelas conversas, mas mesmo assim sentou-se no sofá ao lado da mãe.

-Draco, eu sei que você tá muito aborrecido com a Gina Weasley. Mas você parecia gostar tanto dela! Tenta de novo. Vai lá e conversa com ela.

-Ah, mãe, vai ver se eu tô na esquina! - Draco levantou-se, indo em direção ao seu quarto, quando Narcisa chamou-o de novo

-Draco, deixa eu terminar. - Aborrecido, Draco olhou de novo pra mãe. - A questão é: eu apostei com o Lucas que você e a Gina teriam pelo menos 5 encontros. Ele apostou em 3. Ele vai hoje à noite lá em casa cobrar. E eu não apostei dinheiro - acrescentou Narcisa, ao ver a expressão de tudo bem de Draco - mas apostei aquela espada da sua tia.

-Mãe, VOCÊ É RETARDADA?- exclamou Draco, inconformado. Essa tal espada era um objeto de estimação da sua tia, e Draco sabia o que aconteceria se Narcisa a _desse _a alguém.

-Não fale assim comigo, Draco! Eu sou sua _mãe! _

-Tá, tá. Mas eu acho que você vai ter que dar a espada, porque eu não vou sair com a Weasley de novo.

-Ah, Draco! Por favor! Eu te dou qualquer coisa! Até aquela telvisão que tem no meu quarto. - os olhos de Draco brilharam. Ele adorava coisas com alguma história legal, e essa tal televisão era a primeira televisão vendida no mundo bruxo. Não era muito antiga - tinha apenas uns 5 anos, mas ainda assim era a primeira.

-Tá bom - concordou, pensando no quanto poderia valer aquela TV. Narcisa abriu um sorriso de orelha à orelha, e correu para abraçar o filho.

-Sabia que você ia me tirar dessa!

_Putz, eu vou ter que sair com a Weasley... socorro. Com que cara eu vou falar com ela? Putz, eu NÃO deveria ter aceitado essa proposta da minha mãe... tudo bem que praticamente a vida dela tá em jogo... e aquela TV... ah, foda-se. Tudo o que a Gina fez pra mim foi... mentir. E eu já menti várias vezes. Ai, como ela é gostosa...´ _com esse tipo de pensamento, Draco adormeceu.

-Droga. Mione, você acha que o Rony leu? Esse diário do Draco?

-Provavelmente não. Ele só lê jornal se alguém enfiar bem debaixo do nariz dele.

-Você acha que a Luna enfiaria?

-Sei lá. Mas ela não parece o tipo de pessoa que leria coisas _normais..._

-Para de implicar com ela, Mione.

Da Guerra, só sobraram Rony, Gui, Carlinhos, Fred e Jorge(ou seja, a maioria da sua família). De acordo com os cálculos de Mione, Rony estava fora de questão. Gui estava passando as férias na França com Fleur, e Carlinhos voltou para o seu antigo emprego na Romênia. Só sobravam Fred e Jorge.

Com certeza eles iriam vir tirar satisfações. Gina já estava preparando as desculpas. Quando o sol já ia se pondo e Hermione já voltara para a casa dela, a campainha

tocou. Com friozinho na barriga, Gina foi até a porta e abriu-a, esperando pela bronca.

Seu queixo _quase _caiu quando viu que era Draco.

-Ã... tudo bem, Gina? - ele parecia um _pouco _nervoso.

-Ah, sim. - ficaram alguns segundos parados, Draco olhando para os próprios pés e Gina para um cachorro do outro lado da rua, que cheirava alguma coisa. A situação

estava um pouco constrangedora, quando Gina teve uma brilhante idéia.

-Quer entrar?

-Quero. - Drao não fez muita questão de esconder que pensava _até que enfim´._

Draco entrou, e logo no hall, uma cadela veio correndo, e pulou no seu colo. Draco deu um pulo discreto de susto.

-É a Cordy - apresentou Gina, mal disfarçando uma gargalhada.

-Ah tá. Até esqueci que você tinha um cachorro. Da última vez que eu vim aqui, eu não vi ela. - Draco se abaixou e começou a acariciar a Cordy

-Ela tava no pet shop, tomando banho. A Luna ficou de pegar ela e se esqueceu de trazer aqui em casa.

-Quem é Luna? - perguntou Draco se levantando e indo em direção à sala.

-É a minha cunhada. Luna Lovegood, lembra?

-Ah, aquela maluca? Ela é casada com...? - perguntou Draco, pensando em Fred ou Jorge.

-Com o Rony.

-RONY? O amigo do Potter?

-Esse mesmo. - respondeu Gina.

-Mas... e a Granger? - Draco sentou-se no sofá e conjurou duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho.

-O que tem ela? - Gina sentou-se na poltrona em frente ao sofá.

-Eles não estavam saindo?

-Ah, já faz tempo. Namoraram durante 2 anos, mas daí não deu certo e agora ela tá solteira...

-Ah tá. - Draco ofereceu a taça de vinho. Gina deu um sorrisinho. Lembrou-se da última vez em que Draco conjurou uma bebida na sua casa. Começou a rir quando

lembrou que desperdiçara um dos melhores champagnes do mundo.

Draco também pensou nisso, e os dois ficaram algum tempo rindo juntos.

Draco encostou-se no sofá, e bebeu um gole, observando um retrato na parede, de Percy e dos pais de Gina, que dormiam profundamente.

-Esses aí... são seus pais e o seu irmão, não são? - perguntou Draco, apontando com o queixo para o retrato.

-São. Morreram... na Guerra. - Gina sentiu seus olhos molhados ao lembrar-se de quando soube da morte deles. Primeiro fora seu pai, depois Percy, depois sua mãe...

Abaixou a cabeça para a taça, fingindo observar o vinho.

-Sinto muito... - murmurou Draco. Ficaram mais alguns segundos em silêncio. Mas não era um silêncio constrangedor. Era um silêncio... normal. Os dois refletiam.

_Aposto que ela não sabe que o pai dela foi morto pelo próprio Lord. Será que eu falo isso pra consolá-la? E aposto também que ela não sabe que a mãe dela foi morta _

_pelo Rodolfo. Aposto que ninguém do bem´ sabe disso. ´_

Gina resolveu iniciar a conversa sobre o ocorrido entre os dois.

-Draco... desculpa. Assim, por tudo... até por ter achado que você mandou pôr o seu diário no Profeta... é claro que não foi você. - Gina continuava a olhar para o vinho.

-Tudo bem. Desculpa por... ter te xingado tanto.

-Claro.

Depois de mais alguns segundos em silêncio, Draco falou o que ensaiara a manhã inteira.

-Você quer sair comigo amanhã? Tá tendo um teatro sobre um casal, na época da Guerra... o cara finge que morre, a menina vai lá, se mata, e o outro se mata

também... alguma coisa assim... é baseado num romance trouxa...

-Ah, Romeu e Julieta! - exclamou Gina - Eu conheço a história, é bem bonita...

Os dois começaram uma conversa animada sobre teatro (que era uma coisa nova no mundo bruxo), quando a compainha tocou.

Gina deu um suspiro, pôs a taça na mesinha de centro e ia se levantar, quando Hermione entrou, toda animada, puxando Harry pela mão.

Harry e Hermione pararam de repente quando viram que Draco estava ali. Gina viu o olhar de Harry cair sobre a taça de vinho.

-Oi Harry, Mione... - começou Gina insegura. Olhou para Draco pelo canto do olho. Ele estava com o punho fechado quando falou:

-Boa tarde, Potter, Granger...

-Boa tarde, Malfoy - respondeu Harry no mesmo tom frio.

Gina e Hermione se entreolharam: _ali _eles não podiam brigar. Como que para quebrar o clima, Hermione falou, em um tom bem animado que surpreendeu a todos, até a

si mesma.

-Oi Draco! Tudo bem?

Gina olhou para Draco. Percebeu, pela sobracelha erguida, que ele estava a ponto de dizer algo ofensivo, mas Gina lhe olhou de um jeito que fez com que ele mudasse

de idéia, abaixando a sobracelha.

-Bem, a gente só passou pra falar um oi, não foi Harry? - falou Mione, ainda naquele tom animado que ela interpretava tão bem.

-É... Gina, posso falar com você? É rapido.

-Claro.

Os dois foram até o hall, onde Harry perguntou, num sussurro.

-O que é que o Malfoy tá fazendo aqui? Aquela matéria era verdadeira?

-É... era. Ele veio... pedir desculpas. Conversar um pouco, sabe?

-Gina, você é louca? Ele só quer te usar!

Gina ficou um tempinho olhando pra ele. Nessa história, quem queria usar o outro era ela, não?

Da sala deu para ouvir uma tentativa de conversa de Hermione.

-Quanto tempo, não? O que aconteceu com o antigo pessoal, a Parkinson, o Zabini... - quem não conhecia eles, poderia dizer que eram velhos amigos de infância.

-Harry, eu entendo que você só quer o meu bem, mas eu sei me cuidar sozinha, já tenho 21 anos...

-Ah, é claro. Desculpa. - Gina percebeu uma sombra de tristeza nos olhos de Harry. Ficou um momento com dó, e considerou a possibilidade de beijá-lo, ali, mas voltou

à realidade quando ouviu Draco, falando com Hermione

-Sei lá. Provavelmente em Azkaban.

Os dois voltaram um pouco constrangidos para a sala, onde Hermione insistia em ter uma conversa normal com Draco.

-Ah, olha Granger, eles já voltaram.

Gina achou que Harry e Mione iriam embora, mas para a sua surpresa, trocaram olhares rápidos e Harry se sentou no sofá, do outro lado de Draco.

-Gina, queriamos te dizer uma coisa.

-Fala. - Disse Gina, sentando-se entre Draco e Harry, que tentavam manter distância.

-Daqui a pouco é aniversário da Lilá, e ela nos convidou para uma festa.

-Ué, mas eu achei que vocês se odiassem!

-Não, eu não odeio ela, eu só... ah, ela é melhor amiga da administradora do St. Mungus, ela disse que pode tentar conseguir um emprego pra mim lá! Então, você tá

afim de ir? Ela disse que você pode levar um parceiro... - e olhou para Draco. Harry lançou-lhe um olhar de acusação e Hermione corou violentamente.

-Ah, eu... não sei muito bem...

-Granger, estaremos lá, não Gina? - Disse Draco, dando um selinho e pegando na mão de Gina.

Gina não se sentiu muito confortável. Harry olhou para Draco, os lábios se crispando levemente de raiva. Ou ciúmes.

Os quatro passaram mais algum tempo conversando sobre diversos assuntos, inclusive Draco. Talvez para fazer ciúmes em Harry, sempre que possível ele mudava o

assunto para Draco e Gina.

Gina estava sentindo chateada pela atitude dele, e ficou feliz quando Harry e Mione disseram que iam embora.

Ela levou-os até a porta, e quando voltou, ia reclamar com Draco, mas ele foi bem rápido. Puxou-a pela mão para que sentasse em seu colo, e beijou-a.

Já que já estava sentindo falta daquela boca a um bom tempo, Gina deixou a bronca para depois.

**NA: **Eu sei que esse cap. tá meio ruim e curto... mas eu tava meio apressada, e não dá pra ter boas idéias assim...

Eu disse q a Cissa ia aparecer mais nesse cap, mas n deu, n achei nada de bom pra escrever sobre ela. hehehe

**Maioria das pessoas: **eu tb gostei do comentário da Narcisa!

**Estrelinha W.M: **eu quase fiquei com dó do Draco... QUASE. (como eu souinsensível.)

**Lou Malfoy: **realmente, a unica pessoa q se deu bem foi o jornalista... O Draco e a Gina ja meio q se acertaram, mas isso n qr dizer q eles n vão brigar mais... hehe

**Rafa Potter Weasley: **Ah, q pena q vc n gosta de D/G, as melhores fics são deles, na minha opinião...

**Todas as pessoas q leram, até qm n deixou review: **AH! Valeu por lerem! Eu amo vcs...

Ei, vcs preferem q eu responda as reviews aqui ou no e-mail de vcs?

Gente, eu tô amando escrever essa fic...

Como sempre, reviews são bem vindas.

bjs, Gi


	5. Chapter 5

O encontro, no dia seguinte, correu bem. Gina saiu do teatro emocionada, limpando as lágrimas, e Draco bocejando, perguntando como acabara a peça. Foram tomar um café ali perto, e ficaram conversando. Depois de algum tempinho, foram dar uma voltinha em um parque, e depois cada um foi para a sua casa.

Gina sussurrou um finalmente, quando viu uma coruja parda em cima da mesa, que reconheceu como a de Fred e Jorge.

_Gina,_

_fiquei sabendo do artigo que saiu no Profeta, sobre você e o Malfoy. Que história é aquela? Eles que inventaram, não?_

_Venha aqui, Fred e eu estamos com saudades._

_Jorge._

Que desculpa daria para eles? Bem, não devia nenhuma satisfação, mas Fred e Jorge... eram muito ciumentos.

Gina resolveu ir na loja deles no outro dia, para acabar logo com toda essa história do diário de Draco.

-QUÊ? É VERDADE? COMO ASSIM?

-Verdade, ué. Eu saí com ele, e menti o meu nome. Mas já está tudo bem, a gente já se acertou, o Draco já tá entrando com um processo contra o Johnattan Ryan, o cara que escreveu o artigo... enfim, tudo em ordem. - falou reconhecendo que estava sendo extremamente cara de pau.

-Gina, não é essa a questão. Infelizmente o cara com quem você tá saindo é o Malfoy. Você nos insulta, envergonha fazendo isso. Eu estou _mandando _você dar um chute nele.

-Você não manda em mim.

-Ah, manda sim. _Nós dois _mandamos. - defendeu Jorge.

-Não, não mandam. Eu tenho 21 anos.

-Vamos fazer assim: votação. Nós três votamos, e se der mais pode sair com o Malfoy, você pode sair com o Malfoy. Se der mais você não pode sair com o Malfoy, você não pode sair com o Malfoy.

-Hahaha. Bem, vou indo, o Rony quer que eu cuide da Melissa e do Richard.

-Ei, mas a gente ainda não votou!

-Fred, Jorge. 21 anos. _Independente_. Conciente dos _meus _atos. Consequênte das _minhas _ações. Eu. - Gina virou-se para sair da loja. Fred chamou-a.

-Gina, eu acho que mamãe e papai nunca te contaram, mas... você tem problemas mentais. Por isso, temos que meter o nariz em algumas coisas a respeito da sua vida, para o seu próprio bem.

-Ah, com certeza _vocês _não podem cuidar da minha vida. Vocês tem tanto problemas mentais quanto eu. Ou mais.- acrescentou. - Eu já tô internada, e a curandeira responsável por mim, a sr. Weasley, disse que eu posso sair com o Malfoy, contanto que ele não me mate.

-Então você não pode sair com ele, oras.

-Eu vou indo, o Rony já deve estar esperando. - Gina já estava quase na porta da loja, quando ouviu Jorge, ou Fred, tanto faz, falando.

-Ótimo então. Depois não diga que não avisamos.

-Não direi.

Aparatando em casa, Rony e Luna já estava lá, segurando Melissa e Richard pela mão.

-Tia Gina! - Melissa pulou no seu colo.

-Oi Tia Gina. - cumprimentou Richard sorridente, mas sem soltar a mão da mãe.

-Oi Gina! Tudo bem? - Disse Luna. Estava bem bonita. Rony também. Provavelmente os dois iriam para alguma festa.

-Oi Luna, Rony, Richard, Melissa. - Gina sorriu de volta, abrindo a porta da casa. - Vocês vão para alguma festa?

-Sim. O Rony fez amizade com um homem daquele time de quadribol laranja (Chuddley Cannons). Pena que ele é amigo do Ministro também. Não canso de repetir pro Rony tomar cuidado quando ele perguntar se ele é amigo de algum centauro... Ele pode não gostar e mandar matar Rony. - Gina riu. Rony também. Luna não abandonara o dom de ser engraçada e surreal.

-Bem Gina, estamos com pressa, não vai dar pra entrar... Mas será que as crianças podem dormir aqui? A festa acaba tarde...

-Claro.

Os dois se despediram e foram para a tal festa.

-Tia - falou Melissa, um pouco antes do jantar. - Sem querer, sem querer _mesmo, _eu ouvi a Tia Mione e o Tio Harry conversando... e eles disseram que você tava num _atirgo. _Eu sei que ouvir conversa dos outros é feio, o papai me disse, mas... o que é _atirgo?_

-É aquele professor de _Bogwars. - _falou Richard com ar de sabe-tudo, fazendo Gina rir.

-Não é não! Esse cara aí é o _Agos!_ - retrucou Melissa.

-Não, é _Atirgo! _Tia, é Atirgo, não é? - falou Richardo, fazendo Gina rolar no chão de tanto rir. As crianças ficaram olhando a tia com uma cara assustada, se perguntando se tinham feito algo de errado, quando Gina recuperou-se e disse

-Crianças, é Argos. É _Hogwarts. _E _artigo _é uma coisa que sai no jornal

-Eu disse! - falou Richard, apontando o dedo para a irmã

-É claro que disse. - falou Melissa pacientemente. Richard abriu um sorriso orgulhoso. Depois Mel virou para Gina e disse em um sussuro - Papai me disse que eu tenho que ser boazinha com o Richard, porque ele é mais novo que eu... - com um olhar piedoso para Richard, acrescentou - tadinho, ainda é uma criança...

Melissa tinha 6 anos e Richard 3. Gina transformou um acesso de riso em um acesso muito violento de tosse.

Gina adorava quando os seus sobrinhos iam para a casa dela. Adorava brincar de modelo com Mel, adorava ser fotografada por Rick, adorava pô-los para dormir e contar uma historinha... Gina não via a hora de ter seus próprios filhos.

À noite, Melissa lhe fez uma outra pergunta, dessa vez com mais sentido.

-Tia, você não vai se casar?

-Como assim, você está me chamando de velha?

-Não, eu tô perguntando se você não vai casar. - respondeu, sem entender esse negócio de velha.

-Não sei Mel, quando eu achar o meu príncipe encantado eu vou casar com ele.

-Você é uma princesa!

-Todas nós somos princesas.

-Até a mamãe?

-Não, ela é uma rainha.

Melissa ficou olhando-a encantada. Depois fez uma outra pergunta.

-Mas Tio Harry e Tia Mione disse que você estava namorando com um homem chamado Draco. Ele não é o seu príncipe?

-N... não sei, Mel. Acho que não.

-Então porque você está namorando com ele?

Gina ficou olhando pra ela. Sua inocência a fascinava.

-Eu quero dormir, tia. - reclamou Richard lá da sua cama.

-Porque talvez ele seja. Eu só não descobri ainda. - respondeu Gina, deu-lhe um beijo na testa e foi para o seu quarto.

Draco chegou em casa cansado. Aquela peça era enjoativa. Romances com finais tristes não o fascinava. Odiava-os. Bem no fundo, bem no fundo mesmo, escondido sob várias preocupações reais, o seu sonho era ter um romance... com final feliz. Como secretamente todos querem. Até os masoquistas.

Draco deitou-se no sofá. Uma coruja chegou, do seu advogado.

_Draco,_

_O seu pai fugiu de Azkaban. Ninguém sabe como, mas acham que ele roubou a varinha do ministro, na sua recente visita à Azkaban. Já mandaram procurá-lo,_

_e acham que o primeiro lugar que ele irá visitar é a Mansão._

_Eles não suspeitam que vocês estejam escondendo-o, mas acham que ele vai querer vingança com você. E pessoalmente, eu também. Depois de revistarem a Mansão por questão de rotina, os aurores irão para o seu prédio, e o seguirão aonde quer que vá. Por favor, não impeça-os. É para a sua segurança. É somente até que ele seja recapturado, o que não demorará. _

_Até mais, Jack. _

Mal Draco acabara de ler a carta, ouviu batidas na porta, em seguida sua mãe entrou, e lhe apresentou 3 aurores que ficariam com Draco.

_Puta que te pariu, Lúcio. Nem a pau eu vou ficar cercado por esses aurores dia e noite, por causa de _você.´

Draco combinara com Gina que passaria na casa dela as 23 e meia, para chegarem um pouquinho atrasados. _É só pra chamar um pouquinho de atenção.´_ dissera Gina.

Draco fingiu que estava de ressaca e preso no seu quarto, enquanto um auror estava lá em baixo, na altura da janela, outro na porta do apartamento, outro na porta do quarto. Draco não conseguia parar de pensar em como eles eram estúpidos.

Gina já estava pronta as 23 horas. Só estava esperando Draco chegar. Quando a campainha tocou, foi a pulos até a porta, pra encontrar um Draco simplesmente perfeito, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Temos meia hora. - disse enquanto puxava-o pela mão para o seu quarto.

Felizes da vida, foram para a festa.

Como Gina esperava, chamou bastante atenção. Mas não porque chegara atrasada, porque estava com Draco. Todo mundo ali tinha lido a reportagem, e não era se esperar que os dois fossem vistos juntos

- Gina! Tudo bem? Quem é o seu acompanhante? - perguntou Lilá falsamente, depois dos parabéns. Com certeza ela sabia quem era ele. Jogando o joguinho dela, Gina respondeu

-É o Draco Malfoy, lembra? Ele era da Sonserina, da mesma série que você.

-Ah! Lembro! Eu sou a Lilá Brown! - e esticou a mão pra ele. Gina e Draco se entreolharam, e riram discretamente quando ela puxou os dois pela mão para conhecerem o pessoal´.

-Essa é a Bia, a Nic, o John, o Dave, a Lucy, Harvey, Sam, Belle, Paul... Esse é o pessoal báscio. Gente, essa é a Gina, e esse é o namorado dela, o Draco.

-Oi - sumprimentou Gina, e recebeu em troca oi´ e olá´ e como vai´... Draco cumprimentou-os apenas com um aceno, que foi retribuído com um oi bem entusiasmado de Lucy e Belle.

Uma garota de cabelo no ombro pretos e com uma blusa prata azulada de alcinha bem chamativa e ao mesmo tempo comportada, veio andando na direção do pessoal´ e abraçou um dos homems pelas costas.

-Ah, e essa aqui é a Pansy! Lembra dela, Draco? Sua ex! - Instintivamente Gina olhou para Draco. Ele fez cara de quem daria tudo para sair dali. Depois olhou para Pansy. Que tinha a mesma expressão. Sentindo a tensão ali, Lilá murmurou para Gina

-Ai meu Deus, eu acho que eles tiveram uma briga feia...

Talvez fosse a intenção de Lilá, mas uma garota loira, que Gina estava na dúvida se era a Nic ou a Harvey, sussurrou para Lilá discretamente

-Ah não, não tiveram nenhuma briga feia, a questão é que você nos _enjoa,_ dariamos os céus pra cair fora daqui! Essa festa de patricinha retardada, que é _exatamente _o que você é, nos deixa _doentes, _e se o mundo fosse justo, estáriamos em algum lugara longe daqui, fazendo qualquer coisa que não fosse olhar pressa tua cara de metida! Não é Pansy, Draco? - acrescentou em voz alta.

Draco não estava prestando atenção, e olhou com uma cara interrogativa para ela, mas Pansy, que ouvira tudo, puxou-a para fora da panelinha, murmurando alguma coisa sobre não querer arranjar encrenca.

Draco seguiu-as, e consequentemente Gina também. Mas eram tantas pessoas, que logo os perdeu de vista, com uma pontadinha de ciúmes.

Virou-se para trás e deu de cara com Mione.

-Ai Mione, olha pra onde você me trouxe! Mal cheguei e aposto que conquistei a simpatia de todo o pessoal... básico´ -falou sarcasticamente olhando em direção a um canto da sala.

-Ah, Gina, esses aí são os chatos da festa. Vem conhecer o Jack, aquele cara com quem eu tava saindo. - e saiu puxando-a em direção à Harry e um homem moreno, alto e muito bonito.

-Oi Gina, tudo bem? - cumprimentou Harry, com um suspiro de alívio. Olhou para o Jack e disse que iria ao banheio.

-Gina, Jack Owen, Jack, Gina Weasley.

-Ei, Gina Weasley, aquela do Diário de Draco Malfoy? - perguntou Jack apertando a mão de Gina.

-Sim, eu mesma - falou Gina, com um sorriso falso. Não gostava nem um pouco de ser reconhecida por uma coisas dessas.

-Eu sou advogado do Draco. Já fizeram as pazes?

-Já. - falou, curta e grossa. Na verdade, não grossa. Então, curta e... sucinta.

Draco estava conversando com Pansy e Nicole, uma amiga dela. Fazia muito tempo que Draco e Pasny não se viam, e estavam pondo o papo em dia.

-Até que essa festa não tá tão má - concluiu Draco depois de um tempo - tem bastante comida de graça e é open bar. Essa tal de Brown dá festas sempre?

-Não faço idéia. Só tô aqui por causa do Dave, meu namorado, que é primo dela. Ahhh, mas como essa garota é chata!

Os dois estavam andando por aí, Pansy sem rumo, e Draco procurando um banheiro, porque sua bexiga estava em um estado crítico.

Perto de uma parede, Draco viu uma cabeça vermelha, uma marrom, e uma... preta. Lá no alto. Com uma camiseta vinho com a etiqueta pra fora que Draco tanto reclamava... _Seu advogado que praticamente o proibiu de sair do apartamento sem três aurores no seu pé estava ali, naquela maldita festa. _E bem na porta do banheiro. E ainda por cima conversando com a namorada dele, que ele não podia deixar sozinha naquela festa.

Ele não poderia dizer se ela estava entretida na conversa ou não. Só sabia que tinha que ir ao banheiro. Sem ser visto por Jack.

-Pansy, você pode... Pansy? - Pansy estava a meio quilometro de distância, conversando animadamente com o Dave. Ela olhou pra trás e fez um gesto que dizia claramente _não interrompa._

-Droga.

Foi andando em direção ao banheiro, de um jeito que Jack ficasse de costas para ele e Gina de frente. Mas bem quando estava no campo de visão dela, aquela sangue-ruim apontou alguma coisa adiante, e ela virou a cara.

-Maldita Granger.

Gina saiu andando em direção ao que Hermione apontara, e automaticamente Jack e Hermione começaram a se beijar. Dando graças a Deus pela oportunidade, entrou correndo no banheiro.

Depois de aliviar um pouco, surgiu outro problema: sair de lá.

Tirou a chave da fechadura e espiou pra fora. Gina havia voltado. Jack estava agora de costas para a porta. Os três estavam um pouco mais longe do banheiro do que da última vez. Abriu a porta devagarzinho, rezando para Jack não olhar pra trás.Quando pôs o corpo pra fora, Gina viu-o e abriu a boca pra exclamar Draco! Estava te procurando´. Draco pôs o dedo indicador na boca, mandando-a calar-se, e depois apontou para Jack.

Jack viu que Gina não estava prestando atenção nele, e olhou pra trás. Bem em tempo, Draco entrou no banheiro de novo.

-Droga, eu não posso mais ficar aqui.

Espiou de novo pra fora do buraquinho da fecchadura.

Pelo menos Gina era competente. Dera um jeito de arrastá-lo para, provavelmente, a pista de dança.

Draco saiu do banheiro a procura de Gina. Achou-a no bar, conversando com uma garota loira, que Draco não reconheceu.

-Gina, eu preciso ir embora - interrompeu a conversa - Você quer ir comigo ou prefere ficar aqui na festa?

-Ai, Graças à Deus, essa festa tá um saco! Só tava esperando você tomar a iniciativa. - exclamou.

A garota virou pra trás, e Draco reconheceu-a: era Nicole.

-Ah, vocês vão... aparatando? - perguntou Nicole.

-Sim. Mas eu posso arranjar um táxi pra você, se você quiser. - falou Draco.

-Ah não, não precisa... mas de qualquer jeito, obrigada.

**N.A: **ê, outro cap.

**Miaka: **eu tô louca pra escrever uma conversa de cunhada e nora, mas eu n sei sobre o q elas podem falar! Acho q eu vou tentar postar no próximo cap, tá?

**Lizzie Malfoy: **Ai, q bom! Tah aqui o cap!

O próximo cap talvez demore um pouco. E o clássico recadinho de quanto mais review, mais rápido eu posto.

Bjs leitores!


	6. Chapter 6

Os dois foram para a casa de Gina. Lá, Draco explicou a situação em que estava, agora que o seu pai tinha fugido de Azkaban.

-Então porque você foi hoje à festa? Quer dizer, porque você ainda está aqui? Vai agora pra sua casa!

-Você tá me expulsando?

-Não, eu tô... mandando você ir pra sua casa! Vai!

-Gina, você está preocupada comigo?

-Claro que estou! O que você queria? Tem um louco atrás de você! O QUE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ESPERANDO? - Gina estava começando a ficar nervosa, e Draco sabia que isso não era uma coisa boa. Na verdade, todos sabem.

Deu um beijo rápido nela e aparatou de volta para o seu quarto.

Riu quando percebeu que os aurores nem sequer perceberam que ele tinha saído. Abriu a porta e o auror que estava ali perguntou se já estava melhor. Draco respondeu que estava ótimo e foi para a cozinha, como sempre fazia quando estava entediado.

Abriu a geladeira e ficou fitando-a, como se não tivesse nada mais importante para fazer. Mas ele tinha. Pegou um pudim e voltou pro quarto.

O auror à porta do seu quarto cumprimentou-o sem tirar os olhos do pudim.

Draco entrou e sentou-se na cama, pensando em Gina.

Será que poderia se considerar apaixonado? Não parava de pensar nela, mas será que poderia se considerar _apaixonado_?

Com certeza não. Draco não poderia se apaixonar por uma Weasley. Não tinha nem chances. Uma Weasley. Haha.

E agora já poderia cair fora. Esse era o quinto encontro, e agora sua mãe já ganhara. Já poderia voltar a ser um homem livre, solteiro.

Pegou o relatório do hotel que estava na sua cama de cabeceira.

Terminou de comer o pudim, enquanto lia. Tomou um banho e deitou-se na cama.

3 horas depois, sua mãe invadiu o seu quarto, desesperada.

-Mãe... É 7 horas... Vai dormir na sua casa...

-Draco, não, não é isso! O seu pai...

-O meu pai? Ah tá, o Lúcio... que que tem ele?

-Ele... ele sequestrou...

-ELE SEQUESTROU? Quem?

-O seu pai sequestrou a...

-QUEM?

-_Deixa eu falar!_

-Fala!

-A Gina!

Draco acordou com essas palavras.

-A GINA?

-Não Draco, a minha vó! - Vendo a cara confusa de Draco, Narcisa concluiu - Claro que é a Gina!

-Não, ele não sequestrou ela... claro que não... ela é amiguinha do Potter, você acha que ele encostaria nela?

-Olha aqui a carta! - falou Narcisa, entregando-lhe um pergaminho já meio amassado.

_Narcisa_

_Você deve saber o que eu quero. Eu pensei em usar você, mas depois que li uma coisa no Profeta Diário..._

_A Weasley está comigo._

_Venha para a antiga casa de Severo, sozinha, em nome do nosso filho. SOZINHA. Sem nenhum auror, ou coisas do gênero. Sozinha. Vamos negociar a vida da garota._

_Não quer ver o Draco morrendo de depressão, não é?_

_Lúcio._

-Mãe... - sussurrou Draco. - isso é uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaai Draco! Já chamei todo o pessoal da seção de sequestros. Vamos pra sala, agora!

Draco deixou-se levar pela mãe. Ainda estava digerindo a carta.

Quando chegou na sala, e viu aquele monte de gente, amigos da família, gente do ministério, aurores... A ficha caiu. Gina ia morrer, não era brincadeira.

Desesperado, tentando buscar uma solução, sentou-se no sofá, e foi imediatamente imitado por todos que estvam ali. Sua mãe começou:

-Então, Sr. Bach? - O Sr. Bach era o chefe da seção. Draco reparou que a mão de Narcisa tremia levemente.

-Sra. Malfoy, acho que a única solução é ir lá. Será seguidas por aurores, com capas da invisibilidade e tantas outras coisas.

-Mas ele vai perceber! O Lúcio não é tão burro! - exclamou Draco.

-É o único jeito, Sr. Malfoy. Estaremos lá ouvindo a conversa dos dois, e interferiremos se a vida de alguém correr perigo.

Derrepente todos começaram a falar, e Draco perdeu a paciência:

-Porra, ajam logo! A Gina tá lá, o Lúcio é louco! Se for pra fazer alguma coisa, FAÇAM! - levantou-se revoltado do sofá e foi para o banheiro.

Quando voltou, alguns aurores e sua mãe já tinham ido. Sentiu um aperto no peito: gostaria de ter ido junto. Mas sabia que ninguém iria deixar. Sentou-se inconformado na poltrona, ouvindo o que sua mãe falava para os aurores antes de entrar na casa, por um aparelho que os aurores levaram.

Pelo barulho da porta rangendo, percebeu que eles estava entrando na casa. O silêncio era quase total na sala. Seu coração deu um salto quando ouviu a voz do pai

-Narcisa, quanto tempo! Como vai? - ele falava de um jeito sarcástico que irritava.

-Vou bem, Lúcio. Cadê a garota? - Ela respondia de um jeito frio e arrogante, que lembrava sua tia Bellatriz.

-Ah, isso veremos depois. Vamos agora negociar. Está sozinha?

-Está vendo mais alguém?

-Não, não estou, mas existem modos de não sermos vistos.

-Deixe de ser bobo, Lúcio. não arriscaria assim a vida da garota. - Draco sentiu um leve tremor na voz da mãe, mas ninguém mais percebeu.

-Ótimo então. Você sabe o que eu quero?

-Não.

-Eu quero que você reorganize o antigo exército do Lord.

-Para quê você quer isso? Lúcio, você está louco. Sabe que isso é impossível.

-Não, Cissa, não é. E eu tenho os meus próprios planos.

-Traga a garota. Quero falar com ela.

-Porque?

-Quero me certificar de que está viva. Traga-a.

Draco ouviu resmungos e uma porta correndo. Em seguida, um grito abafado por um pano, provavelmente de Gina. Seu coração deu outro salto.

Ouviu a porta de novo. Gina soluçava, de medo. Depois, um suspiro de sua mãe. Bom sinal.

-Gina, fique tranquila, vai dar tudo certo, eu vou te tirar daqui...

-Que bom te ouvir dizendo isso, Cissa - falou Lúcio. - quer dizer que está pronta a me ajudar.

-Deixe-me ir pra casa, Lúcio, com a garota.

-Como vou saber que vai cumprir a sua promessa?

-Confie em mim.

-Me dê um motivo.

-Sou sua esposa.

-Ainda me ama?

Ela hesitou antes de responder:

-Não. Depois de tudo o que você me fez...

Provavelmente o objetivo de Narcisa era enrolar até que os aurores libertassem Gina e prendessem Lúcio. Daí fugiriam. Só não entendia porque eles não faziam isso logo. Lúcio deveria estar olhando para Gina.

-Cissa, vai me dizer que não se lembra das noites que tínhamos?

-Não.

-Que pena... acho que precisa lembrar.

Draco não entendeu o que estava acontecendo durante alguns segundos. Mas depois o seu instinto de filho lhe disse que ele estava beijando-a.

-Para... - praticamente gemeu Narcisa, sem parecer realmente querer que ele parasse.

-Porque, Cissa? Não quer mais? Não?

Pro completo desespero de Draco, ouviu um barulho de roupa se rasgando, seguindo de um grito de Narcisa. Onde estavam aqueles malditos aurores que fora lá para protegê-la!

Draco não entendeu muito bem, mas Gina estava definitivamente gritando assustada. Narcisa chorava e gritava. E Lúcio estava provavelmente estrupando-a.

Draco se revoltou.

-CADÊ AQUELES MALDITOS AURORES?

-Calma, Sr. Malfoy, eles devem estar soltando a Srta. Wealsey, ouça os gritos assustados dela...

-ISSO É PORQUE O LÚCIO TÁ ESTRUPANDO A SOGRA DELA NA FRENTE DELA! Onde fica essa maldita casa? Eu vou lá!

-Malfoy, calma. - falou alguém logo atrás dele.

Draco ia dar uma resposta mal-educada, quando ouviu um grito de Gina, seguido por um grito de dor de Narcisa. O seu coração deu outro salto.

-NÃO VÃO ME TIRAR ESSA AÍ! - Gritou Lúcio. Ouviu-se um outro grito, de alguém desconhecido. Provavelmente fora atingido por um feitiço. _Outro salto._

Ouviu-se pessoas correndo. Não fazia mais idéia do que estava acontecendo. Ouviu um _Avadra Kedrava_ gritado por seu pai. Seguido de um grito de sua mãe. Quem fora atingido? _Outro salto._

O desespero de não poder estar lá, de não poder fazer nada, fez com que passasse mal. Encostou-se no sofá.

-Corra! _Corra! _CORRA, NARCISA!_ - _Era um auror que gritava.

Em meio a protestos, pareceu que alguém levava Narcisa para fora da casa no colo. Ela gritava pra ficar. Será que Gina vinha junto? O que será que estava acontecendo?

Ouviu-se um barulho de porta sendo arrombada. A cada segundo que passava, Draco ficava mais desesperado.

De novo seu pai gritara _Avadra Kedrava. _Mas dessa vez ninguém gritara. Será que isso significava que ninguém fora atingido? Ou será que alguém fora mas ninguém percebera? Draco estava se sentindo desesperado. Não poder fazer nada o atormentava.

Um estranho barulho. Em seguida, vozes altas lá fora, mas o aparelho silenciou.

Draco levantou-se e foi correndo até a varanda. O sol que estava raiando iluminou quatro vultos, que Draco não sabia quem era. Mas uma era sua mãe. Draco sentiu um enorme alívio no peito, ao mesmo tempo que o desespero. Não reconheceu nenhuma cabeça que poderia ser de Gina. Voltou correndo para a porta, abriu-a e ia sair correndo, mas uma mão forte segurou-o.

-Espere aqui dentro.

Draco virou-se. Era o Sr. Bach. Mandito Sr. Bach.

-MAS É MINHA MÃE, PORRA!

-Espere! - repetiu em um tom severo.

Revoltado, voltou para a sala e sentou-se bufando no sofá.

Antes que pudesse pensar no que poderia ter acontecido, a porta escancarou-se.

Levantou-se de um salto, e viu sua mãe, junto com outros três aurores, apenas com sua calça do pijama e um casaco, que provavelmente era de algum dos aurores que a cercavam.

Draco correu para a mãe, e abraçou-a, sentindo um enorme alívio por tê-la ali.

Os dois ficaram um bom tempo abraçados. Draco era mais alto que ela, e encostou o queixo na cabeça da mãe soluçante.

-Calma mãe, você já está segura...

Pegando-a no colo, sentou-se no sofá, onde todos discutiam o destino de Lúcio.

-Alguém foi atingido pela maldição da morte? - perguntou o Sr. Bach para um auror que fora com sua mãe.

-Não sabemos...

-Quem ficou lá? - perguntou de novo.

-Tonks, Lee e...Gaupan.

-Contra somente Malfoy?

-Não sei, ouvimos barulhos nos fundos... Sra. Malfoy, tinha mais alguém lá?

-Não sei. Como ele disse, ouvimos barulhos nos fundos, mas pode ter sido só um animal ou algo assim...

Depois o Sr. Bach fez um longo interrogatório e Narcisa já estava caindo de sono quando foi se deitar no quarto de hóspedes.

Draco não conseguia dormir, embora estivesse cansado.

O aparelho que eles estavam usando para ouvir o que acontecia estava com um auror que voltou, e agora ninguém tinha a mínima idéia do que poderia estar acontecendo.

Uns dois aurores voltaram para a casa, mas não a acharam. Provavelmente Lúcio estava sob o feitiço Fidelius.

O que será que estava acontecendo com Gina? Será que ela fora morta? Será que Lúcio ainda negociaria com eles? Porque ele não pedia dinheiro? Draco olhou para a janela, onde ele refletia, e ficou assustado ao perceber que algumas poucas lágrimas caíam dos seus olhos para o travesseiro...

Ninguém dormiu em paz naquele dia.

Draco acordou às 4 horas. Foi correndo para a sala. Talvez tudo aquilo tivesse sido só um pesadelo. Talvez sua mãe tivesse na cozinha preparando aquele café aguado que era o único que ela conseguia fazer. Talvez até Gina estivesse lá, esperando-o para ir a algum lugar... qualquer lugar...

Mas era verdade. Todos aqueles aurores ainda estavam lá. Alguns dormindo em pé. Outros dois interrogavam Narcisa novamente...

Escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

Outros dois aurores vieram interrogá-lo.

**N.A: **É, eu sei... cap. mto chato... mas eu tô escrevendo uma outra fic, e tô mó empolgada, daí n sobra empolgação pra essa, só que eu só quero postar quando eu tiver pelo menos no cap.5... mas eu acho q eu já tô...

Eu acho q eu já vô acabar a fic... Pouca gente deixa review. Tá parecendo mexicana. E tá sem action. Mas no próximo vai ter, pelos meus cálculos... mas sei lá...

Vocês vão ler a minha outra fic, né? Ainda sem nome definido... mas é mais ou menos assim (hahaha, propaganda)

A Gina tem uma amiga, a Amelie. Daí um belo dia elas resolveram trocar de corpo por uma semana. Com a poção polissuco. mas daí sem querer, o Draco bebe a poção... bem no salão principal... E vira a Gina. Só que ninguém percebe... ou pelo menos é o q a Gina, a Amelie e o Draco acham... daí pra n complicar (na verdade só complica mais) a Amelie vira o Draco e a Gina a Amelie. Daí o Draco fica amigo da Amelie... (agora você é da Sonserina, eu posso gostar de você. Quero dizer, assim, como amigos. - o Draco falando pra Amelie. ) e a gina fica com ciúmes... hehe. É bem engraçada, eu acho. E tem várias confusões. Como toda santa fic.

A outra é: A Gina tá dividindo o apartamento com a Cho. Daí a Cho traz o Draco. Daí tem aquele clima. E ele sempre dando em cima da Cho **_E_** da Gina. Galinha. E a outra é o diário da Mione. Não é engraçado. E eu tô com idéias pra escrever uma da Bella/Remus. E outra Mione/Rony, q é tb Mione/Prima-da-Mione. Mas n eh slash, é amizade msm... e vai ser angst. Ah, sei lá, tô com várias idéias.

Ai, parando de tagarelar...

Gente! valeu pra qm leu e qm comentou! (eh, dona Lala, pra qm leu tb, tah?) Mas valeu maior ainda pra qm deixou review!

Bjs. O próximo cap. sai qnd eu terminar de escrever ele... hehe.


	7. Chapter 7

Todos os aurores se juntaram em um canto e começaram a cochichar. Draco se levantou para ir lá também, mas Narcisa o segurou.

-Tem assuntos que só eles podem resolver, Draco.

Relutante, Draco sentou-se.

O Sr. Bach veio falar com eles.

-Hm... Achamos que o fiel do segredo do Malfoy possa ser o Snape...

-Só agora vocês chegaram a essa conclucão? - perguntou Draco ironicamente.

-Houveram boatos de que a diretora de Hogwarts, Minerva MacGonagall, saiba onde ele está. Já entramos em contato, e ela pediu para que você fosse falar pessoalmente com ela. Ela não quer revelar nada à gente.

-Ótimo. Posso ir, então? Sei como convencer Snape...

-Pode. Ela tá na casa dela... É só você aparatar naquele bosquinho perto do Caldeirão Furado, sabe qual é?

-Sei.

-Seguindo reto pela rua da entrada, você vai dar em um bar que eu não lembro o nome, mas é vermelho. A terceira casa à direita, uma azul, é a dela.

-Tá.

-Posso ir junto? - perguntou Narcisa.

-Pode - respondeu o Sr. Bach.

Draco saiu do prédio e seguiu as instruções do Sr. Bach.

A casa era pequenininha, para solteiros. Bateu na porta com um certo friozinho na barriga.

Minerva abriu a porta e convidou-os para entrar. Sentaram-se no sofá e Draco foi direto ao ponto.

-O Snape tá aqui?

-Desculpa, não ouvi direito.

-O Snape está aqui? - perguntou em um tom mais claro.

-O que tem o milk shake? - perguntou. Estava ficando velha. Narcisa riu discretamente pelo nariz.

Com um suspiro, tentando calcular quanto tempo essa conversa duraria, repetiu pela terceira vez

-O Snape está aqui?

-Ah, se o Snape está aqui... porque não falou direito, poderíamos ter poupado nosso tempo! - falou como se Draco tivesse murmurado.

-Então?

-Está sim. Mas ele prefere não ser descoberto pelo Ministério. Eu estou deixando você falar com ele porque eu sei que você não o prejudicaria, você gosta dele... eu acho.

Depois de um longo discurso típico de vovós, Minerva chamou Snape e se retirou da sala. Narcisa também preferiu deixa-los sozinhos.

Ele já está bem velho, pensou Draco, ao ver a raiz do cabelo braco. Aparentemente pintava. Tinha várias rugas na testa, em torno dos olhos e da boca.

-Demorou para me visitar, Draco, depois de tudo que fiz por você.

-Você é o fiel do segredo do Lúcio, não é? Porque você fez isso? Porque ele te escolheu? – perguntou, agora pensando bem.

-Porque se eu não fizesse, outra pessoa faria, e então você não teria como saber onde ela está. Draco, Draco... Devo confessar que estranhei o seu gosto.

-Fala logo! Ela pode estar morrendo, imbecil!

-Gosto de respeito.

Draco lançou um olhar que costumava intimidar as pessoas. Mas não funcionou dessa vez. Desistindo, perguntu, em tom cansado.

-Onde ela está?

-Porque quer saber?

-PORQUE ELA PODE MORRER, SEU BASTARDO IDIOTA! – seus nervos estavam bem a flor da pele ultimamente.

-Quando se quer arrancar algo de alguém, não se xinga ela de imbecil, tampouco de bastardo idiota.

-FALA!

-Pare de gritar comigo. - o tom com que falou deixou claro que ou ele obedecia ou ele não revelaria. - Não irá me denunciar ao Ministério. Não me procurará. Está me ouvindo?

-Sim, estou.

-Ótimo então. Hoje à noite, 7 horas, espere sozinho na frente da minha antiga casa. Com capa da invisibilidade ou feitiço da desilusão. Pergunte aqueles aurores como chegar lá. E não se atreva a levar mais ninguém como fez sua mãe. Não faça nada enquanto não me encontrar. Ouviu bem?

-Sim.

-Sim _senhor. _

-Não estamos na escola.

-Repito, respeito.

A contragosto, Draco falou

-Sim senhor.

Draco saiu da sala. Com uma piscadela, Narcisa entrou.

-Ah não. O que é que eu vou ter que ficar fazendo? - Quando olhou para trás, e lá estava MacGonagall.

_Meia hora depois..._

-Vamos, Draco? Obrigada, Minerva, até mais.

-Ah, já vão? Que pena... Até breve, Malfoys, plural, espero - falou Minerva com um sorrisinho maldoso de quem sabe que tá enchendo o saco.

-É, até breve - responderam Narcisa e Draco ao mesmo tempo, sem fazerem questão de esconder a falsidade na voz

Como o combinado, Draco estava às 7 horas na frente da antiga casa de Snape, coberto por uma capa da invisibilidade, com o coração à mil.

Um pergaminho apareceu do nada na sua frente, e Draco esticou o braço para pegá-lo. Estava escrito o endereço da casa.

Mal terminara de ler, uma casa quadrada de tijolos apareceu à sua frente. A porta estava fechada, e nenhum barulho era audível. Devagar, para não fazer barulho, Draco abriu a porta. Deu direto em uma sala, com as paredes cheias de prateleiras com os mais diversos livros. Não tinha nenhum corredor ou algo assim. Olhou em volta para ver se encontrava algum sinal de Severo.

Então, viu uma luz vindo da prateleira do outro lado da sala. Correu até lá e espiou para dentro. Era uma escada.

Deagar, subiu-a. Deu em um corredor. Duas portas estavam abertas. Espiou pra dentro de uma. Só escuridão. Talvez Gina estivesse ali dentro. Mas conteu um chamado ao lembrar do que Severo dissera.  
Olhou para a outra porta aberta. Dois homems conversavam em sussurros. Abriu mais um pouquinho para poder identificar quem era, embora soubesse o que encontraria lá dentro. Lúcio estava de costas para a porta, apontando para uma especie de mapa em cima de uma mesa de madeira. Severo estava olhando curioso, de costas também.

Tropeçou em uma madeira solta do chão. Agarrou-se a porta para não cair, fazendo com que ela abrisse. Lúcio olhou pra trás.

-Severo, vá verificar se a garota ainda está lá. - ele estava bem tratado pra quem acabara de sair de Azkaban.

Como um cachorrinho, Severo foi devagar até a porta. Draco quase riu. Quem diria que um dia Severo obedeceria assim as ordens de seu pai?

Recuou rapidamente. Severo saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Draco tirou a capa.

-Cadê ela?

Severo pôs o dedo indicador nos lábios e apontou para a porta. Depois para Draco, e depois para ele mesmo.

Foi andando em direção a porta ao lado da aberta. Draco seguiu-o apressado.

Devagar, Severo abriu a porta. Ouviu-se um soluço abafado.

Draco ascendeu a varinha.

Era um quarto médio. Tinha uma cama com apenas alguns lençóis. Uma pia, um vaso sanitário e uma pequena mesa redonda a um canto.

Draco ouviu um choro abafado que demonstrava claramente alívio. Virou-se para a origem do barulho.

Gina estava em um estado deplorável. Os cabelos bagunçados e sujos, o rosto estava lavado pelas lágrimas. Olheiras escuras e profundas. Estava amordaçada por algum feitiço, e acorrentada. Seu pulso estava machucado de tanto tentar se soltar. Estava sem varinha.

Draco correu até ela e abraçou-a.

-Pronto, já tá tudo bem, a gente vai voltar pra casa e o Lúcio vai ser preso...

**N.A: **Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

Esse é, finalmente, o último cap! Só falta o epílogo... Q já tá escrito! A nova fic se chama: Improvável, Inesperado, Perfeito. D/G. E outra é Um Triângulo De Corpos. Não gostei muito do nome não... mas eu realmente não tenho criatividade. Mas eu ainda n postei, então ainda pode mudar.

Eu aprendi a gostar de D/H. São as mais engraçadas. A maioria é NC e Lemon. Só que eu não sei o que é lemon. Se alguém quiser me explicar. Pra flar a verdade eu nsei tb a diferença entre NC e NC17. E tb não sei o que Hentai. Nem o que é R&R. Nem POV. Será point of view? Mas não se encaixa nas fics que eu li!

Vocês gostaram da Minerva caduca? Eu n. Mas eu tava com vontade de por um velhinha aí, eu sei que tá mto ruim pq n combina nem um pouco com a personalidade dela, mas...

Aiiiiiiiiii, a fic tava horrível, mas é tão triste dizer adeus!

Eu fiz umas 5 versões pra esse cap! Apesar disso, tá mó curto, né? Hehe.

Bjs, REVIEWS!

Gi


	8. Chapter 8

-Uma experiência e tanto, essa aí, né? - perguntou Narcisa, deitada no sofá, um mês depois, quando descutiam o caso. Narcisa e Gina agora tinham bastante intimidade.

-É. Mas eu passaria sem com prazer. - respondeu Gina, da poltrona.

-Com certeza.

-Obrigado por ir lá. Aposto que ele iria me esfolar viva se você não aparecesse. Eu acho que ele ainda gosta de você...

-O prazer é todo meu.

Narcisa suspirou e virou para o teto. Um pouco envergonhada, disse:

-Ele não era assim. Quando eu conheci ele, ele era gentil, carinhoso, educado... um cavalheiro. Eu era quatro anos mais nova que ele... Depois que eu saí da escola, encontrei ele no trabalho, ele me convidou pra sair e... nos apaixonamos. Ele ficou desse jeito quando eu não conseguia engravidar. Ele me pressionava, e mesmo depois de Draco, ele acabou se acostumando, e a cada dia que passava me tratava mais mal. Eu ainda amo ele. Mas não _esse _Lúcio que você conheceu. Eu amo o Lúcio que _eu _conheci. Queria que ele voltasse a ser o que era. Mas daí... bem, acho que não tem jeito.- Narcisa deu outro suspiro. Num sussuro quase inaldível, completou - Porque eu estou falando isso?

Gina ficou com pena. Não conseguia imaginar Lúcio Malfoy sendo tudo aquilo que ela disse, mas Narcisa já deveria ter sofrido muito por amar um homem tão arrogante.

-Mas e vocês, já marcaram a data de casamento?

-Quê?

-Já marca... _Ah, não. _Ele ainda... Ai, como eu sou burra. - e enterrou a cara na almofada.

-O Draco quer casar comigo? - em algum lugar do seu peito, uma enorme lâmpada de felicidade se ascendeu. Tinha um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto.

-Aiiiiiiiiiiii, eu sou a mãe mais desnaturada do mundo! Porque é que eu fui falar! Acho que ele não disse com medo de você não querer.

No banheiro, Draco ouvira isso.

_Que? Eu vou pedir a Gina em casamento? Desde quando? Eu bebi tanto assim ontem? _

Gina estava agora batendo na porta do banheiro.

-Draco, eu sei que você deve tar fazendo as suas nessecidades, mas... aproveitando que tem uma porta que te impede de ver o quanto eu tô vermelha... - deu uma risadinha nervosa - Eu _quero _casar com você.

Como se alguém tivesse apertado um botão em alguma parte do seu cérebro, Draco ficou vermelho. Mais vermelho do que estivera a vida inteira. Até mais do que quando, aos 10 anos, seu pai o pegou beijando o seu primo. De brincadeira, lógico.

Mesmo assim, a felicidade era grande demais para não abrir a porta e beijar Gina. E foi o que fez.

Os dois se casaram um mês depois, sem muitos protestos da parte de família Weasley, que aprendera a tolerar Draco desde o dia em que ele foi lá resgatar ela.

8 meses depois, Gina realizou o sonho de Narcisa. Nasceu uma menina com o cabelo liso e ruivo, olhos verdes, chamada Lisa. Uma réplica da mãe. Depois de 4 anos, outra menina. Loira, olhos cinzas. Uma miniatura feminina do pai, Katie.

Os dois enfrentaram muitas brigas, muitos problemas com a educação das filhas, mas sempre deram um jeito.

Eles são a prova viva de que nada é impossível quando se realmente quer. Nem encontrar o príncipe perfeito, nem ser a princesa perfeita. Nem viver felizes para sempre.

Fred acabou casando (um pouquinho tarde)com Hermione, e Jorge continua o tio solteirão.

Harry ocupa a posição de apanhador do Orgulho de Portree. Rony entrou pro time de reserva. O capitão do time é... Olivio Wood.

Gui e Fleur voltaram da frança com uma filha, um pouco mais velha que Lisa.

Snape conseguiu ser inocentado, e pra grande surpresa de todos... namora com Narcisa.

-Eu não me caso com ele porque, sinceramente, não estou mais na idade, né?

**N.A: **Finalmente. Descupem a demora!

Não tá MUITO bom, mas eu perdi a inspiração que eu tinha no começo.

Leitores que me acompanharam... obrigada MESMO. e ão deixem de ler Improvável, Inesperado, Perfeito, que tá bem melhor que essa, na minha opinião.

E aproiventado o clima de propaganda... Eu tô escrevendo uma Oneshot Bella/Sirius com algumas participações do Rodolphus. É quase um triângulo amoroso. E no começo tem uma Cissa muito mimada e um duelos de gritos dela e do Regulus, eu gostei de escrever.

**Miaka: **Demorou, e não tá a mais legal, mas taí uma conversa da Cissa e da Gina. E valeu pelas informações sobre NC e talz!

**Ozi: **Mesma coisa q lá em cima.

**Fini Felton: **obrigada por ler e deixar reviews!

Beijinhos! Gi


End file.
